Star Crossed
by Stardust95
Summary: Sequal to Impulse...Xenia is also back during New Vestroia with the others and all is good with life she has a boyfriend and great friends but will anything take a bad turn? ShunxOC
1. Life After The Bakugan

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Star-Crossed

Chapter One:Life After The Bakugan

_Cos I need you_

_And I miss you  
_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_Cos you know I would walk a 1000 miles_

_If I could just see you _

_...Tonight_

Those words were echoing through my head,I've only been on new Vestroia for a short while though I never thought I would see a bakugan again until now that is...it's really been 3 years now and nothing abnormal has happened to me since then,I'm 16 now and as for the bakugan brawlers,we've got along really well since I moved to Wardington city and I'm grateful for that.

My new bakugan is called Phoenix,she's haos obviously and as for my bakugan trap,it's called Senden...I miss Zelda but Phoenix is just as great to have for a friend and trustful and just happens to be Zelda's sister.

I know everything that has happened to the bakugan since the Vestals and I'm definitely for freeing the bakugan.

I look different now I guess,I've cut my hair to shoulder length and I don't wear as much black now...the outfit I'me wearing now is white top with black shorts and white boots.

As for my personality...haven't changed as much.

"You seem distracted,Xenia."Phoenix said.

"I'm just thinking about how things have changed ."I said thoughtfully.

"What's changed?"Phoenix asked.

"A lot,I suppose."I answered."I didn't think really think about it until now."

My family is still the same I love living with my Dad again and my sister Nadia is at university now but she stays at home and now my music is recognised more so I've had a few gigs at Wardington so I've been busy since then.

"What was your life like before?"Phoenix asked.

"Well,before now...it's been normal to say the least and I've had a lot great things happen now."I answered.

"And you hate that?"Phoenix asked.

"No,of course not."I answered."I just wonder what would life be like without those things."

"Don't let it concern you now."Phoenix replied.

"Yeah."I said.

Well since I moved back to my old penthouse I have met new people who live there...one person that stands out was a guy called Darren Anderson(don't worry,no romance)he was 16 as well and seemed nice enough.

Right,as for my relationship with Shun we are still together as boyfriend and girlfriend and we are still best friends as well so we don't fight as much as Dan and Runo but we don't show it off either...but I haven't seen Shun in a while though since he left for the mountains.

I got to Vestroia by a portal when I went travelling on my own,my family know that I'm gone as well so I'm not really concerned at all to be the brawlers will know something about Vestroia eventually.

"Phoenix...I'm not a future teller but trust me when I say that we can't be the only ones against this."I said.

"What makes you say that?"Phoenix asked.

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory_

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream_

_I wanna line the pieces up_

_Yours and mine  
_

"Well,I know things and that not everyone can be that blind about the bakugan."I answered."Not even Vestals but the Vexos on the other hand,I'm not so sure."

_I look forward to see them again  
_

"All I'm saying is that my impulse is normally very good."I said.

_Most of the time_

_

* * *

_

**More stuff happens after this chapter**

**This is just a short summary of things that happened to Xenia during those 3 years before New Vestroia**

**Definitely more exciting things coming up  
**


	2. Reunion

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Two:Reunion

"This forest is endless!"I said annoyed.

"We have to keep moving forward."Phoenix said.

"I know."I replied knowing there was no point in complaining."You know the last time I went to Vestroia it didn't involve forests...actually,when I think about it that probably would have been easier."

"My sister must have been a big help."Phoenix said finding it very easy to believe

"Zelda."I thought about it."She was and I only hope she's safe...the stuff she taught me."

"What did she do?"Phoenix asked.

"Helped me conquer a fear and put up with me also she helped me and my friends save our world."I answered."I never wanted to let her go...but I realised I had to let her go,no matter how hard."

"You really thought about it."Phoenix said.

"You have no idea."I replied."I wondered at first if everyone would be safe but I decided that living my life would be better than worrying about stuff that I thought at the time I would never know."

I was just walking when I saw someone near a mountain,two people actually.

"I knew I would see them again."I said thinking that out of all places they would be here.

"Who are they?"Phoenix asked.

"One's help...the other enemy."I answered.

When I got closer I saw that the girl was gone and there was hooded figure walking away

_Could it be...?_

I saw Dan and Marucho...I didn't recognise the others.I took a deep breath and moved towards them.

"Hey,you two."I said.

"Xenia,is that you?"Dan asked in shock."Where have you been?"

"How did you get to Vestroia?"Marucho asked.

"Give me a minute to breath."I answered."I'll tell you later but what's going on?"

Then all the introductions were made

"The battle!"Marucho shouted.

"The battle is over."Mira said."Some brawler took care of Mylene and her trap."

_And I think I know who_

"That's good because Elfin was in trouble."Marucho replied relieved but realised Elfin wasn't there."Oh,Elfin...looks like I lost her too."

I was wondering who Elfin was but I'm guessing Elfin was an aquas bakugan and that she was the blue bakugan bouncing towards Marucho.

"I brought you some water."Elfin said.

"You're still here."Marucho said surprised.

"Er,yeah."Elfin replied.

"But why?"Marucho asked.

"You know why."Elfin answered.

"You said--"Marucho started to say but got cut off.

"I know what I said."Elfin said."But you think I would leave my partner all alone?"

"Your partner?"Marucho asked confused.

"Preyas always said a brawler doesn't need speed and strength but heart."Elfin explained."So I guess you passed your test."

"That's found yourself a partner."Dan said.

"That is so cool,master Marucho."Baron said.

I just knew then that Baron was a fan of us(that and because he was so shocked to meet me,well looked shocked.)

"You won't regret this,we'll make an excellent team."Marucho said.

When we were back at the trailer I couldn't really think about much else apart from who I saw at the mountains.

"So,where have you been?"Dan asked."None of us heard from you in months."

"It wasn't something I thought could happen."I answered."I was travelling this new countryside when suddenly a portal comes up."

"I guess that explains why we couldn't reach you."Dan said.

"Then a while later I met Phoenix."I continued holding Phoenix in my hand.

_I remember that day when I was exploring the area around me there was a bakugan nearby hiding by a rock,I saw a ship leaving when I looked up._

_"Are you a Vestal?"She asked._

_"A vestal...you mean those on that ship,not me...so what's your name?"I asked._

_"Phoenix."She answered._

_"I'm Xenia Grounds."I said."So who's after you guys?"_

"Phoenix told me about everything that happened so I made a promise to help free the bakugan."I explained.

"So you know who that guy in the hood was?"Dan asked."You've been here longer than us."

"No idea."I lied."Besides all I know is that it's probably someone who could help."

I could have told them but I wasn't so sure myself so I didn't say anything about who I thought it was so why talk?

I love my room but I guess there was no time to really enjoy it yet!

"You lied about that person,didn't you?"Phoenix asked.

"So what...?I mean,they'll find out anyway."I answered.

"So who was that person?"Phoenix asked.

"He's someone I trust with my life."I answered."And probably my best friend and...boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"Phoenix asked sounding shocked by the fact.

"Hey,I did have a life before coming back here."I answered."And he might not be one with words but he is one of the best things that could have happened to me."

"Sounds like you love him."Phoenix said.

"I do with all of my heart and that will never change."I replied.

_If only he heard that_


	3. Thinking of You

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Three:Thinking of you

We were relaxing near the spring and I was enjoying the first taste of relaxation since I got to Vestroia but my thoughts were mainly focused on Shun the whole time...what was he up to and why was he hiding?

"This is so nice,it's tempting to believe the whole Vestal thing was just a dream."Marucho said.

"Well,don't get to carried away or you'll wake up to find yourself in a nightmare."Ace said.

"He's right so Dan this should help you against the Vexos."Mira replied.

"What is it?"Dan asked.

"A bakugan trap."Mira answered holding it in her hand.

"Oh,I almost forgot."I said holding my trap."This is my bakugan trap,Senden."

"I remember Mylene used one of those during our battle."Marucho mentioned.

"It's called Scorpion."Mira introduced.

"This is so cool,he's not even round."Dan said."What's up,Scorpion?"

"Sorry, traps aren't one with words."I told.

"We're still learning about bakugan 're either unable or unwilling to talk to us."Mira said.

"Well,they must use another form of communication."Marucho said.

With Dan eager to test out his new bakugan trap,I'd rather be away when the fireworks start so I just went back inside the trailer for some quiet but that didn't last long when Dan told us he ran into someone.

"You think he's a part of the Vexos?"Mira asked.

"Well,he sounds strange enough to be part of that crew."Marucho said.

"Yeah,too true."Dan replied.

"So what did he do?"I asked.

"Did he try to mess with your mind?"Baron asked.

"He sure tried too but I'm too smooth for him."Dan answered.

The trailer came to a sudden stop when a Vexos ship flew by with Gus wanting to challenge Dan but I really wasn't intrested seeing that I have other things to when I went back into my room,I started to unpack my bag which I carried with seeing that it was with me the day I got here.

The one thing I saw was an S necklace Shun had gave me for my 15th birthday which I loved than anything I got previously during my b-days it was his way of letting me know he's always with me...sweet.

_Thinking of you_

_Wherever you are_

_We pray for our sorrows to end_

_And hope that our hearts will blend_

_Now I will step forward to realise this wish_

_And who knows _

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_There are many worlds_

_But they share the same sky_

_One sky_

_One destiny_

"You can't keep being this distracted."Phoenix said."It will affect you."

"I hope not."I replied.

There were two feelings I never did which were guilt and jealously but worry hasn't been me in years and it still isn't.

"Trust me,Phoenix."I said."I won't be like this forever."

"You sure?"Phoenix asked.

"I'm more than sure."I answered.

Putting on the necklace at long last.

"Now we have a mission to do."I said.


	4. Return

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Four:Return

The night I could finally sleep in a decent bed and Dan kept on waking me up because of having nightmares seeing that he lost to Gus and according to Baron very badly so when I checked out of my window I saw Drago,Dan and Marucho and Baron were outside training.

"I can't believe those lot."I said."If anyone finds us now,I'll kill him."

"Never thought I'd heard you say that."Phoenix said.

"What...!I haven't had a decent night sleep in ages."I replied.

"Better save your energy."Phoenix said.

"I should but wake me if Dan does something stupid."I replied.

"So you do care?"Phoenix asked.

"I'm not gonna answer that."I replied.

"Pretend you don't care."Phoenix said.

The next day we were all gathered in the main room for a plan.

"If we follow this valley we should be able to get to the city underdected."Ace said pointing on the map.

"I can have us there by sundown."Baron said."Pedal to the metal!"

"So we're actually going into enemy terrtiory?"Marucho asked.

"About time we started to destroy those Vestal diminisonal controllers."Dan said."Oh,man the Vexos are gonna freak!"

"Dan,stay focused."Drago replied.

"Yeah,it's never that easy."I said.

"Hold on,I have something else to discuss."Mira mentioned

But Dan looked seriously seized up.

"Something wrong?"Drago asked.

"I gotta go."Dan answered.

"Too much information."Drago sighed.

"When you gotta go,you've gotta go."Dan said rushing for the bathroom.

I just out my hand on my head in annoyed seriously not something I need to hear.

Mira wanted to find her missing her brother so badly that it was getting on Ace's nerves.

"Are you serious,you want to postpone saving the bakugan to go on some wild goose chase?"Ace asked sarcastically.

"My brother will be a big help if we can find him."Mira answered.

"Just let it go!"Ace replied."We're supposed to be freeing the bakugan."

"That's what I am doing."Mira said.

"Okay,lets just take a deep breath here."Marucho said wanting to calm them down.

"Forget it Marucho when these two start,they can go on for hours."Baron replied.

Just like Dan and Runo,I thought I had seen enough of that back on Earth.

Baron wasn't kidding they were going for ages that I had to listen to my Ipod to pass the time whilst Marucho trying to calm them down in vain until I saw something at the window.

"Give me a break,I want to make a little detour,that's all."Mira said.

"No way,it's pointless."Ace replied.

"Will you two shut up?"I asked having had enough."Look over there."

"What's that?"Mira asked.

"Must be Drago."Baron answered.

"I hope he's not battling Gus."Ace said.

"He needs us."Mira said.

We ran right near the battle when we saw something appear in the sky.

"What is that?"Mira asked.

"No way,it's him."Dan answered."Yes,it's Shun!"

Finally with those together they are one heck of a team.

"It's you,Shun."Marucho said.

"You mean Shun Kazami."Baron said.

"So how it's going,Dan?"Shun asked.

"Okay,except a problem named Spectra."Dan answered.

"I can't wait to meet him."Shun replied."Why don't we show him how this is done?"

"Sounds good to me,partner."Dan answered."Hey,Spectra time to get this party started!"

Gus was defeated by Shun so it was between Dan and Spectra.

"To think you were once the perfect dragonoid,now you're no better than that Tigrerra I crushed."Helios said.

"What!You were the one who took Tigrerra!?"Drago asked sounding so angry.

"That's right and Tigrerra cried for mercy just like you will."Helios answered.

"You will pay for that!"Drago shouted.

"Drago,what's wrong?"Dan asked with his card starting to glow."Is he telling me to use this card?"

"Magificent!"Spectra shouted."Come on,don't hold back...show me everything you've got."

"Ability activate,strike dragon."Dan shouted.

That defeated Helios and Spectra.

"Good work,Helios let's go Gus."Spectra said.

"Right away,Master Spectra."Gus replied.

"Come back anytime and we'll give you a free lesson in battle brawling."Dan shouted.

After that we were back on the move to the city.

"So where have you been,man?"Dan asked."You just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"It was really weird."Shun answered."I was up in the mountains by myself working on my ninja skills when a crack in diminsions appeared in front of me,I was sucked into it and the next thing I knew I was here,wherever here was."

"It's hard to say for sure but maybe when we Vestals arrived in new Vestroia it created a distubance in the diminisions."Mira said.

"That makes sense and it would explain why we couldn't get through to you on Earth."Dan replied.

"Then pretty soon after that I met Ingram."Shun continued."Ingram told me about Vexos and then I vowed to free the bakugan."

"Hey,Shun...was that you who helped me and Elfin when I battled against Mylene?"Marucho asked.

"Yep."I answered.

"Wait a minute,you knew?"Dan asked.

"Yeah,something I knew you would find out anyway."I answered."I ran into Shun once and then I had to keep moving so we took our seperate ways."

"I hoped that was my brother."Mira said.

"You have to face it Mira,you'll see your brother when he wants to be seen and not before."Ace replied

"But Shun why did you disappear?Why didn't you just show yourself after the battle and then come join us?"Dan asked.

"Sorry,Dan.I had to get back to something extremely important."Shun answered.

"We're almost there...Alpha City,New Vestroia."Baron said.

"Hey,just where I was heading.I'm going to break in and find Skyress."Shun answered.


	5. New Things Learnt

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Five:New Things Learnt

"Finally,there it is."Dan said.

"Alpha City,New Vestroia!Here we come!"Marucho shouted in joy.

"Okay,follow me."Shun said.

Shun lead us to a duct nearby.

"This duct leads underground and comes up inside the city."Shun explained.

"This way we can go into the city under detected."Dan said.

"How did you find this,Shun?"Marucho asked.

"I've been casing the area for a couple of days."Shun answered.

"Nice work,man!It's great to have you on the team!"Dan shouted.

"Let's go."Shun replied.

Shun managed to jump down in perfect style.

"Only a ninja could do that."I said.

"Whoa,that's serious ninja action!"Baron shouted."Now it's my turn."

Lets say that Baron didn't jump down as great.

"I don't think he's got the ninja thing down quite yet."Marucho said.

"Like I said,only a ninja could do that."I replied.

"Don't you think we should follow them?"Drago asked.

"Right."Dan answered.

With all of us down we spent a lot of time getting out of the tunnels but because I was carrying a backpack which was rather heavy,Shun helped me up the ladder to get out and we saw an advert telling us about the bakugan tournaments and then nearly got run over by cars.

"Whoa,looks like we got here in the middle of rush hour."Marucho said.

"How about a little warning next time(?)"Dan asked.

"Sorry,dude...check it out."Shun answered.

The city looked the same from when I was last here but it was crazy with those tournaments advertisments.

"It wasn't what I was expecting."Dan said.

"I know what you mean,Dan."Marucho replied.

"I thought a city of Vestals would look more evil-like,you know."Dan said.

"I know but everyone looks like us."Marucho said."It doesn't make sense,how come they don't understand about the bakugan."

I had something to do because I need something that I left here the last time so I went to a nearby private store.

"Hey,anyone here?"I asked.

Then this guy approached me.

"What can I do for you,miss?"He asked.

"I want to see the owner."I answered.

"He's busy."He said.

I opened my backpack to reveal a sword I had been carrying.

"Now,I know who you are."He replied."I'll get him."

"Since when do you carry a sword?"Phoenix asked.

"Well,I learnt how to sword fight back on Earth."I answered."It comes in handy when you don't want to mess around."

The owner was someone I saw back when I was last in the city and he got a motorbike for me and I learned how to ride them when I turned 16 so when I was going for a drive I saw the group again.

"Hey,guys."I said.

"Since when can you drive a motorbike?"Dan asked.

"Since I was sixteen."I answered."I got it from a friend of mine that's why I left you...so what's up?"

It took a short while to explain the whole story so Mira basically snuck off to this lab and we had to find her.

"You guys take that cab,I'll follow you on my bike."I said.

But for some reason they went on the rocket boost.

"Talk about the need for speed!"I shouted pushing the button for the bike's rocket boost.

I loved riding this fast but it had consequences seeing that stoping was rather difficult and when we did get to Mira,the car completely crashed whilst I managed to land perfectly.

"Guys,you're here."Mira said.

Yeah,but for us not in one piece.

"Just in time,now you can lose in front of an audience."Lync said.

"Lync,you again."Dan said.

"Oh,I'm full of surprises."Lync replied."Gate card open!Check this,bakugan brawl...Ventus Altair stand!"

"What is that thing!?"Dan asked.

"It's a cybernetic bakugan unfortunately my father created it."Mira answered.

"No way."Marucho said.

"Your Dad created his own bakugan."Dan replied.

"Oh,don't sound so surprised...vestal science can do anything and Altair is living proof."Lync said.

"Dream on,there's no way that can handle a real bakugan."Dan replied."Ready,Drago?"

"Ready."Drago answered.

"Wait Dan,this is my mess to clean up."Mira said.

"But Mira--"Dan replied.

"That's an order,Dan.I have to do this."Mira said.

"Maybe she's right,after all it was her father that did all this,keep it in the family."Marucho replied.

"Understand?"Mira asked.

"Okay,he's yours...just be careful."Dan answered.

That mechinal excuse for a bakugan wasn't doing well at all against Mira's bakugan until they Altair got a bit upgraded.

"Do it,Lync!Destroy them both!" shouted.

What,she's your own daughter!

"Spinal saucer plus thunder fire!"Lync said.

Altair power rose to 1300 Gs

"Look at that power level,amazing."Baron said.

"This looks bad."Dan said.

"Mira,get down!"Ace shouted.

That attack blasted the ceiling instead and collapsed turning back into a ball.

"I guess the power was too much."I said.

"Oh,well big deal it's just another broken bakugan,you got lucky."Lync said.

"You don't care?"Dan asked.

"Why soon...Dr Clay will perfect it."Lync answered."So don't sweat it,I'll finish this next time we get together."

Lync took off after that.

"Take your broken toy and go home."Dan shouted.

"Father,what's wrong with you!"Mira shouted.


	6. The Tournament

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Six:The Tournament

"This is killing me."Dan said."I should be out there brawling.I can't bare to watch this."

"Stay focused,Dan."Drago said."You're important to the plan."

"Why do they get all the fun(?)"Dan replied.

"Master Dan,look."Baron said.

The diminision controller was absorbing the power that came from the brawl.

"Unbelieveable."Dan said.

"The diminsion controller."Baron said.

"The key to our mission."Mira replied.

_The plan was for two of us to brawl in tournament to build up the power of the controller whilst the rest of us snuck in to turn off the transmitter so the power becomes too much and the controller implodes._

_Ace and Shun got the battle which Dan did not like at all seeing that we had to draw numbers to decide._

"I lost the draw."Dan said."But those two are one odd match-up."

"I agree."Drago said.

Ace and Shun could brawl really great but unfortunately those two don't get on as good as they battle which made me nervous even though they won this brawl.

"Those two guys they're making me nervous."Mira said.

"Shun and Ace are like fire and ice."Baron replied."You know,their fighting styles are different."

"Personally,I think they're both hotheads."I replied.

"This is driving me completely crazy!"Dan shouted."Let me trade places with them,they can destroy the controller."

"Dan,will you stop moaning?Everyone will know what we're up to."I said.

"Great,Marucho is up next."Mira mentioned.

Marucho was up to get us in by losing the battle and the bakugan he summoned...

"Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand...aquas wantu."Marucho said.

That bakugan was a bunny and it was cute.

"Aww...it's cute.I hate cute."I said.

"I thought you thought Shun was cute."Dan teased.

"Shut up."I replied blushing a little.

Anyway that Wantu had a plan of it's own and that plan made it really and I mean REALLY big.

"Talk about your head being bigger than your body."I said.

Because of it's big head,it had no balance which caused to fall over so that got Marucho disqualified.

"That's got to hurt."Dan said.

"You can say that again."Baron replied.

Baron got us inside the arena and Marucho got rid of the guards.

"Coast is clear,everybody."Marucho said.

"That was an amazing performance in the arena,Marucho."Dan replied."Thanks for getting us inside,Baron.I definitely owe you one."

"I hacked into their systems and downloaded the floor plans."Baron explained.

"We must stay focused."Drago said.

We heard the crowd start the cheer.

"Lets get going."Dan said.

When we got to a certain area there was a lot of security there.

"There are more guards than expected."Drago said.

"Whenever the Vexos show up,security is super tight."Baron explained.

"Should we turn back?"Elfin asked.

"No,we can't stop now."Marucho answered.

"This is our chance."Dan said.

"Hey,what are you doing here?"Someone asked."How did you get in here?"

"Authorisied personel only,show us your ID Cards."The Guard said.

"We lost our ID Cards."Baron lied.

"Yeah,we left them in our other pants."Marucho lied sounding paniked.

This is not gonna be good.

"Please,tell the Vexos that their number one fans are here."Mira lied."Come on they're really here,you guys!Do you think they'll give us a autograph or maybe they'll sign my jacket?"

Mire dragged Dan and Baron away whilst me and Marucho followed until we were out of sight so we could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Quick thinking,Mira."I said.

"You're such a fan girl."Dan teased."Vexos totally rock!"

"Very funny."Mira answered annoyed.

We heard the Vexos arrive.

"Did you hear the fans go crazy when they said my name?"Shadow asked.

"Whatever,we can leave the challengers to Lync and Volt.I'm heading back to Beta City."Mylene answered.

"Maybe I'll keep you company."Shadow replied following her.

"The Vexos."Dan said.

"Stay cool,Dan."Mira replied.

"Do you have anything to report?"Gus asked.

"Nothing,a few of your fans snuck backstage."A Guard answered.

"Really,what fans?"Spectra asked.

"Do you want me to check on it?"Gus asked.

"Don't bother,it's nothing."Spectra answered.

"So Spectra's here,I can't pass up that opportunity.I gotta battle him."Dan said.

Baron grabbed before Dan could something he would regret so we had to move fast.

"Way to go,Dan."Baron said.

"If we get caught it's over and I for one do not want to get caught."Marucho replied.

"Okay,I'm sorry."Dan said.

We stopped running when we heard the crowd roar.

"I hope that's good cheering."Dan said.

"Look,I say it's bad cheering."Marucho replied with a device showing the battle.

"What are those guys doing?"Dan asked."Stop stalling and start brawling!"

"Come on,guys."I said.

_"Just give up,you guys are over!"Andyl said._

_"But don't feel bad,you fashion rejects aren't worthy of fighting the Vexos!"Vanessa said."We'll become the new members of the Vexos."_

_"Then we'll become the newest superstars of New Vestroia."Andy said._

Get a life,will you(?)

_"Got it all figured out,huh(?)It's a little early for a victory parade cos you're about to lose."Ace replied._

_"I hear a bug buzzing."Andy said._

_"Let's squash it."Vanessa said._

_"I don't think so,ladies."Shun replied."We don't have time to waste on wannabe bakugan stars,we have a job to do."_

_"We hate to burst your bubble..."Ace said._

_"But the winners are us."They said._

_"We finally agree on something."Ace said._

At long last

_"Gate card set!"Shun said."Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand,Ingram!"_

_"They're asking for it."Andy said._

_"They sure are."Vanessa replied._

_"I'll create a distraction and then you can take them down."Shun said._

_"You mean we have an actual plan this time?"Ace asked sarcastically."Okay,bakugan brawl,Percival stand!"_

_"Ability activate,power eraser."Andy shouted."Power eraser reduces power by 300 it's another one of Anchorman's special abilities,you can give up anytime now."_

_"As if."Shun replied."Ability activate,ventus reactor that will raise the power level and now ability activate shadow echo!"_

_"Where did she go?"Andy asked._

_"She just disappeared."Vanessa said._

"Shadow echo reduces power by 200,it's a special ability only Ingram can use."Marucho explained.

"This battle isn't over yet."Baron said.

_Ingram came from behind and grabbed Anchorsaw._

_"Hey,Anchorsaw wake up and pay attention."Andy shouted._

_"Ability activate,flash mode."Vannesa said._

_"Flash mode takes out Hammersaw's power eraser,Percival is free."The announcer said."The Dark Angels are beating themselves."_

_"What's with you,Vanessa?"Andy asked._

_"Be quiet!"Vanessa answered._

_"We've got them now."Ace said."Ability activate with a power level this high.I'm taking your Anchorsaw."_

_Andy's life guage dropped to zero._

_"Anchorsaw goes down Andy's life guage to zero and the bakugan brawlers claiming Anchorsaw."The announcer said._

_Ingram went into the shadows again._

_"Man,she disappeared again."Vanessa said."She's there in the shadows."  
_

_"You underestimated us."Ace replied._

_"You haven't won yet."Vanessa said._

_"Come on out,Ingram."Shun said."Ability activate,continous stance phoenix position."_

_All of the points dropped for Hammersaw._

_"No fair!Two against one!"Vanessa complained._

_"Vanessa has lost it,the bakugan battle brawlers take Hammersaw too."The announcer said."The Dark Angels are gone,gone,gone!The bakugan brawlers come from behind to win the round they will now face the Vexos tag team champs,Lync and Volt!"_

_"Yeah!"Ace shouted._

_"You're so much like Dan,it's hilarious!"Shun replied._

_"What do you mean,you think I'm a dimwit?"Ace asked._

_"Maybe."Shun answered.  
_

_"You think you're so cool."Ace said._

Way to go,guys...

"I knew they could do it!"Dan said.

"Now it's our turn."Mira replied.

So we started to run to the diminision controller.


	7. I Can Hold My Own

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Seven:I Can Hold My Own

"All this running is gonna kill me."I said.

"Which way to the controller?"Dan asked.

"Let me check.I think it's this way."Baron answered.

"We gotta hurry,Shun and Ace's battle will be starting any minute."Dan replied.

We all started running for the east direction but we lost Marucho.

"Hey,where's Marucho?"Mira asked.

"Should I go back for him?"Baron asked.

"No,he never was any good at marathons,we'll get him on the way back."Dan answered.

When we entered the next room we saw all these bakugan in pods.

"Bakugan."Dan said.

"What are they doing in there?"Baron asked.

"They've been put into a state of suspension."Mira answered.

"It's worse than I thought."Drago said.

"It's wrong."I replied.

"The bakugan must be freed right now!"Dan said."Wake up,everybody!"

"Dan,it's no use."Dan mentioned.

"He's right,we won't be able to free them until we've destroyed the diminision controller."Mira said.

"Fine,I can't bare to watch this."Dan replied.

"Hey,freeze!"Someone shouted.

"This is a restricted area."The Guard said.

"What are you doing here?"Asked another one.

Great,just great(!)

We got captured and tied up but I was getting a small knife out of my pocket in my black jean shorts and cut myself free,then the others.

"Kids or no kids you intruders are traitors and will be treated that way."The Guard said."So why don't you just confess?"

"To what freeing the bakugan and giving them back their home."Mira answered.

_"Looks like this battle is over before it's even Vexos have slammed the bakugan brawlers right out of the gate."The announcer said._

"There's no-one who can beat the Vexos."The Guard replied.

"We're gonna prove you wrong!"Dan insisted."And I will tell you this everything you believe is a lie."

"Open your eyes,fools!"Drago shouted."New Vestroia belongs to the bakugan."

They were shocked by a talking bakugan.

"A talking bakugan...impossible."The Guard said in shock.

"No it isn't."Wilda said.

"We're living evidence."Nemus said.

"Wake up,you can't deny this anymore."Mira said.

"Do what's right."Baron replied.

"Help us free the bakugan."Dan said.

But the ceiling collapsed and Marucho came flying down from the ceiling knocking out the guards.

"That's got to hurt."Elfin sighed.

"Those ropes are thick."I said finally free after spending so much time cutting them.

"How did you get free?"Dan asked.

I showed him the knife.

"Do you plan everything?"Dan asked.

"Mm-hm...pretty much!Security should really check for these things."I answered."Now for you."

I cut the other two free.

"I owe you one."Dan said.

"Lets go."Mira replied.

And we started to run for it to the controller.

"We're running out of time,Ace and Shun won't be able to keep the battle going for much longer."Dan said.

But there was so much security guarding the controller that only Dan could go through whilst we held the guards back.I kicked a guard in the jaw so hard that he was knocked out alright and I guess that the controller was destroyed after the bakugan regained their normal size.

"Pick on someone your own size!"Elfin shouted.

"We did it."Dan said.

"The diminision controller has been destroyed."Drago said.

"Thanks to us."Dan replied.

We worked our way back up to the arena and everyone was terrified.

"Wait,you have nothing to be afraid of...the bakugan are living intelligent beings."Mira said.

"She speaks the truth."Drago replied.

"That bakugan spoke."Someone said.

"The bakugan deserve their freedom,they are our friends."Dan replied.

And the bakugan proved that when saving the vestals from being crushed when the top began to collapse and we got out of Alpha City.

"Thank you for freeing us."A bakugan said.

"Don't thank us,we're all in this together and there's still a lot more bakugan to free."Mira replied.

"Then we wish to join the bakugan brawlers resistance."Another bakugan said.

"We want to help save New Vestroia."Another one said.

"Me too."Another one said.

"Our team is getting bigger everyday."Baron replied.

"Then it's settled we stand or fall united."Drago said.

"The Vexos don't have a chance against us."Marucho replied.

"We're still badly outnumbered though."Ace said.

"Just the way we like it."Percival answered.

"I'm totallly stoked!We're gonna start a bakugan revolution."Dan said.


	8. Runo

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Eight:Runo

We were on the move again after Alpha City seeing that two controllers remain now hopefully this will be over soon.

"According to this,Beta City is on the other side of these mountains."Mira said.

"Baron adjust the course for rough terrain."Ace said.

"I thought you guys might be thristy."Marucho said carrying drinks.

"Thanks,Marucho."Dan replied.

"I'm not thristy."I said."Sorry."

"Alright,next stop Beta city and their diminision controller."Dan said gulping that drink down.

"Like it,Dan?It's WeetGerm Puree."Marucho replied.

"Kind of glad I didn't have any now."I said.

Dan just spat the drink out in a hurry.

"Hey,watch the instrument panel,it doesn't need a bath."Mira replied.

"Sorry about that."Dan said.

When we stopped by nearby field I spent most of the ride there fixing my motorbike,my bike got quite trashed back in Alpha City so it needed repairs which I could do but it could take a while for the power to come back from using a rocket boost.(Thanks,Dan!)

"Cool motorbike,too bad repairs take forever."I said.

"Why are you fixing it anyway?"Phoenix asked."You ride in a trailer."

"Well,you never know what could happen so I'm always prepared."I answered."I proved that a few times in Alpha City."

"How come you knew how to fight like that?"Phoenix asked."Zelda said that you weren't like that on Earth."

"Well,when you're travelling on your own you have to be ready for everything."I answered."I didn't do much of that 3 years ago."

I heard the door open.

"Coming to get something to eat?"Shun asked.

"Yeah,I'll be out now."I answered.

Even though was nice I couldn't eat much with Dan making so much noise whilst eating.

"Now you know why I never eat around this lot."I said.

"Do you have to really make so much noise when you eat?"Mira asked.

"Runo used to say that too."Dan said.

"Who's Runo?"Mira asked.

"I know that name."Baron answered."Runo was one of the seven original bakugan brawlers."

"Right."Dan replied.

"You miss her?"Mira asked.

"You sound jealous."Ace replied.

"I just want to know where I stand."Mira said."She's your girlfriend?"

"No,she's not!"Dan lied.

"Such a liar."I said.

"That's not what I heard from Runo."Marucho replied.

"Marucho!Xenia!"Dan said.

"She's not?"Drago asked.

"No,she's not!"Dan shouted."I don't know where you guys get these ideas,right Shun?"

"She's not."Shun replied.

Can't even get your best friend to back you up.

Later that night,even though it was rather late I still couldn't sleep.

"You should rest."Phoenix said.

"I'll sleep eventually."I replied."I'm a late sleeper."

"It's been a long day."Shun said.

"Yeah,but I'm not tired."I said.

_"Come on,Julie!"Runo shouted._

_"Runo,I don't think this is safe."Julie said._

_"I'll take that risk now just hit the switch!"Runo shouted._

When we were all gathered outside,it's creepy it's coming from everywhere.

"I thought I was dreaming but it's real."Dan said.

_"Lets have lift-off!I could have been there already!"Runo shouted annoyed._

_"Maybe we should stop this while we still can."Julie replied._

_"Don't bail on me,Julie!"Runo said."Dan needs my help."_

_"But Runo--"Julie said._

_"It's now or never!"Runo replied._

_"Okay,Runo."Julie answered._

"Am I going crazy?"Dan asked.

"Dan."Runo said.

"Runo!"Dan replied in shock.

"That's Runo?"Mira asked.

"Wow,she made it."I answered.

"Runo,you never give up."Dan said.

"You doofus!"Runo shouted upset."Why'd you ditch us?"

Runo tried to hug Dan but she passed right through him.

_"The transport is incomplete."Dr Micheal said._

_"Then how come Runo disappeared?"Julie asked._

_"According to these readings,Runo was transported but she's trapped between here and New Vestroia."Dr Micheal answered."We have to find a way to save her once the diminision gap closes she'll be lost forever."_

"Well at least I finally got to see you,Dan."Runo said.

"We're not giving up!"Dan shouted."Dr Micheal,how do we save her?"

_"Dan is that you?"Dr Micheal asked._

"It's me,doc."Dan answered.

_"I'm sending you cordinates take Runo there immediately."Dr Micheal said._

"Come on,Runo."Dan said.

"Right."Runo replied.

The gate was near a mountain nearby.

"The gate is due west of that mountain."Dan said.

"Then lets go before the gate closes."Shun replied.

"How did you two get to New Vestroia,I mean in one piece."Runo said."Sorry,I'm really glad you're here with him."

"Us too."I said.

We all had to move fast to get to the gate but Shadow Prov was blocking our way.

"Just get to the gate,I'll handle Shadow Prov."Marucho said."You don't have time to waste on this guy."

"You're the best,pal."Dan replied.

"I know now go!"Marucho insisted.

But Shadow's bakugan can attack us anyway which made things even harder and we couldn't help by using our bakugan that would the problem worse.

But Spectra,Gus and Lync followed Runo into the gate.

"Gotta stop them!"Dan said.

"Looks like we're leaving."I said.

"Good luck."Shun replied.

"Yeah,you too."I said.

"Don't worry about me."Shun said."Remember what you told me?"

_What does that mean?_

"The gate's closing."I replied.

Then I jumped through the gate as it closed.

_With tears in my eyes..._

_

* * *

_

**Okay,I know that people wanted Xenia to stay on New Vestroia but I wanted to show more of what's happening with her life outside of bakugan which you will see in the next few chapters.**

**But it makes things intresting as well!**

**Stardust95  
**


	9. New Adventure Ahead

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Nine:New Adventure Ahead

I did backwards handstand to land on my feet.

"Ninjas make that look so easy."I said.

The others soon joined Dan,Mira and Baron but they landed on Dan.

"Hey,guys"Dan said squashed by the other two."Thought I would drop by for a visit...Girls meet the bakugan resistance."

"Hi,there."Baron said.

"Looks like we have company."Dr Micheal mentioned.

The Vexos came through next.

"The Vexos!"Dan said."Worst boyband ever!...Get this straight this is my turf and you're not welcome!"

"Hear that,mighty Spectra?"Lync asked."We're not wanted here on Earth."

"Got that right."Baron answered.

"Fine,I'll go but I want a souvoiner."Spectra replied taking Runo.

"Let me go,you feathered freak!"Runo demanded.

"Watch your mouth."Spectra said.

We ran straight into the woods following the tracks Spectra had left behind when he left the building

"Runo!"Dan shouted.

"We'll find her,Master Dan."Baron said.

"We better."Dan said.

"There's no more tracks it's like they just disappeared."Julie replied.

"We better split up."Mira advised.

"Right....Julie,Xenia and me will cover the north forest you two take the west."Dan answered.

"Sounds good."Mira said.

"Lets go."Baron replied.

We all took our paths until us three found Runo with Spectra.

"You better not hurt her or you're history."Dan threatened.

"No need,your friend is safe."Spectra said.

"What do you want?"Dan asked.

"Come join the Vexos,it's that simple."Spectra answered.

"Forget it."Dan answered."Join you?Have you lost it?"

"We share a common goal to save the bakugan."Spectra answered.

"Yeah,right."Dan said.

"It's true,Prince Hydron is your true enemy."Gus replied.

"Prince Hydron?"Dan asked puzzled.

"Vestal's Prince,he's the one who rules over New Vestroia."Mira explained.

"So what?"Dan asked.

"If we join forces then we can end Hydron's threat."Spectra answered.

Mira was moving towards Spectra.

"Mira,don't trust him!"Dan said."First you take Runo and now you want to team up?"

"Yeah,not cool."Runo agreed.

"Then I'll show good faith the girl is yours."Spectra said releasing Runo."You might be intrested to know your former bakugan belong to Hydron,they are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room."

"No way."Runo said.

"Yes,6 of the 7 fighting bakugan stand as an example of anyone who defies his rule."Spectra said.

_Zelda..._

"Gorem."Julie said horrified.

"That does it,Prince Hydron's toast."Runo replied.

"I'm gonna kill him."I said.

"The only way for you to save your friends is to work with me."Spectra said.

"Right because you are so trustworthy."Julie answered.

"I am telling you the truth."Spectra replied.

_I wonder_

"Don't listen to him."Drago said.

"Even if what you say is true,we'll never join the Vexos!"Dan insisted."First you invade New Vestroia,captured the bakugan,treat them like animals...there's no way we'll work with you right Mira!"

"What...yeah."Mira agreed distracted.

"Your friend Mira is a vestal too."Spectra pointed out."You can forge an alliance with her and not with me?I gave you your firend back,I'm talking and not brawling what more prove do you need?"

"Free the bakugan first and then I'll believe!"Dan answered.

"Not until we take down Hydron."Spectra replied.

"What's the matter?Afraid to give up all your power?"Runo questioned.

"That's why we'll never trust you,Spectra."Dan said.

Alice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Alice,freaky!"Dan said."How did you do that?"

"Remember(?)"Alice answered holding a bakugan card."This is the card Masquerade used to transport himself,I used it to find you guys and warp me here and as for you two you're taking another trip."

Alice took Spectra and Gus back to lab and by the time the rest of us got back there it was morning.

"So Gus and Spectra have been sent back to New Vestroia,that will put them out of our hair for now."Mira said."Baron,where's Lync?"

"You got me once I trashed his bakugan,he took off into the woods."Baron answered.

"I'm afraid that last warp was too much for the diminsional transporter so I have to rebuild it from the start."Dr Micheal explained.

"My parents will ground me for staying in another diminision."Baron said.

"And what about our bakugan pals...Hydron turned them into statues."Dan said."Can't you fix it for one more trip?"

"I think so,Dan but it will take me some time."Dr Micheal answered.

"Then what do we do while you're fixing it?"Baron asked.

"Slumber party!"Julie spoke out."We'll come up with a new plan to save the bakugan and have popcorn and watch movies."

"Are for you real,the whole planet's at stake here!"Runo shouted."This isn't a party Julie,we need a serious strategy."

"We'll do it at my house."Dan said."Okay?"

"It's more than okay,it's awesome...totally awesome."Baron answered.

"Alright,then."Dan replied weirded out.

I hear a plane arrive.

"Looks like our ride is here."Runo mentioned.

When we were all gathered at the plane we said our goodbyes.

"See ya."Runo said.

"We're counting on you Dr Micheal."Dan said.

I heard something fall

"Lync!"We all said

"Crash-landing."I said.

"Looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us for a while."Dan said.

"Yeah,a little birdie told me."Lync replied not happy about it.

"Wanna come with us?"Dan asked.

"I'll find a way back without you amateurs."Lync answered.

"Suit yourself then!"Dan replied.

We all went on the plane and set off...


	10. Promise

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Ten:Promise

_Remember what you told me?_

What did Shun mean when he said that before I came back here?

"Are you serious?"Runo asked."The guy in the chicken suit is the leader of the Vexos?Next time,I run into him I'll pluck his feathers."

"And serve him for dinner."Baron said.

"We Vestals should never have moved to New Vestroia in the first place."Mira said.

"You can't blame yourself,Mira."Runo said."You didn't know."

"Yeah,guilt is so yesterday."Julie said.

"That Spectra has got us all amped up."Dan replied."Can we just forget about him for a minute?"

"Xen,you okay?"Runo asked.

"Yeah,fine."I lied.

"Attention,Passengers."Kato appeared on the screen."Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing and thanks for flying Air Marucho."

"Cool,we're gonna rock the house at Master Dan's."Baron said.

"Dude,you need to calm down."Dan replied.

When we were in town,I couldn't really think about nothing else than the obvious.

"Since we can't get back to New Vestroia until the transporter is back up,we have to keep training and stay sharp."Dan said.

"You okay,Baron?"Julie asked.

"I am awesome!"Baron answered."Wow,whoa!"

"Dial it down,Baron you're gonna strain something."Dan replied.

"Hey,Dan what's with Mira?"Julie asked."She looks rather spaced out."

"I don't know."Dan answered.

"No big deal she's probably stressing about her brother,it's her favourite thing to do."Baron said."Mira's our leader and all but she would be cooler if she wasn't as intense."

"If I worried about many things as she does my head would explode."Dan replied.

"The only thing Dan thinks about is brawling 24/7."Runo said."He's all bakugan brawl."

"She's got your number."Baron said.

"So what that's what gives me my brawling edge."Dan replied.

"Dan sure is passionate about brawling."Mira said.

"You got that right."Julie agreed.

"So what's the deal with him and Runo?"Mira asked.

"Oh,who knows(?)They're together,they're not."Julie answered."They're so dramatic."

"What about you and Shun?"Mira asked.

"Oh,I never told you."I answered.

"You two seem close."Mira said.

"Well,me and Shun have been friends for years."I replied.

"Oh,they're more than friends."Julie said.

"Yeah,he's my boyfriend."I said."Unlike Dan I can admit to things like that...I miss Shun already."

"You sure you don't want to come with us to the amusement park,Xenia?"Runo asked.

"No,thanks."I answered."I have people to see and before Vestroia I haven't seen anyone apart from you lot in months."

"Okay,see you later."Dan said.

It was so nice to be in the park near my home again.

"You seem distracted."Phoenix said.

"Well,I haven't been home in so long."I replied.

"I'll say."Someone said.

"Darren."I said."How come you're here?"

"I live near here."Darren answered.

"Sorry."I said.

"So how was your travels?"Darren asked.

"They were alright."I answered."Tiring and exciting."

"Heard from ninja boy?"Darren asked.

"Darren."I sighed.

"I know but he's just different."Darren replied."I don't know why you like him."

"I sense jealously."I teased.

"No way."Darren said."I have a girlfriend and besides I just care."

"Relax,I was joking."I replied."And to answer your question,I did."

"So what's he doing?"Darren asked.

"I really don't know now."I answered."But he's fine."

"Seen your family yet?"Darren asked.

"No,not yet."I answered.

"Well,I won't stop you."Darren said."I'll see you later."

"Bye."I said waving him off.

"Who's he?"Phoenix asked.

"Just a friend."I answered.

When I went back to my penthouse I found the key under the mat and saw my sister again.

"Xenia,so good to see you."Nadia said hugging me.

"Yeah,I can guess."I answered feeling suffocated from her hug.

"Hey,why do you have a bakugan?"Nadia asked.

I had to explain the whole story to her but even she knew that something was up anyway.

I loved being in my old room again,it never really seem to lose the feeling I liked about it.

"Something bothering you?"Phoenix asked.

"Nothing."I answered.

"You can fool your friends but you can't fool me."Phoenix said.

"Well....remember what Shun said to me I'm just wondering what he meant."I replied.

"Does it matter?"Phoenix asked.

"Yeah to me."I answered."I'm heading out on my own,stay here."

I really thought I had better chance of understanding on my own when I went to a lake and saw the swans nearby the park something flashed in my head.

_"Let me tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I'll be here."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll be waiting here."_

_"For what?"_

_"I'll be waiting for you here so if you come here you'll find me"_

_"I promise."_

That's what he meant


	11. If I Ain't Got You

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Eleven:If I Ain't Got You

Typical of my Dad I only came home a short while ago and he books me a gig and well seeing that now I can play the piano as well as the guitar it makes picking a song harder and on top of that it's a romantic place I'm playing at so thanks Dad!

"Why are so worried?"Dad asked.

"Well,I haven't got much time to decide and it has to be a song from the heart."I answered."Yeah,really easy,Dad(!)"

"You'll walk it."Dad said."Besides a song from the heart should be easy when in love."

"Stop it."I replied.

"What I thought you liked him."Dad said.

Dads...my Dad never really liked Shun probably the same reason Darren doesn't like him either.

"I don't get it."I said."Why don't you like him?"

"He's just not someone I could picture you being with."Dad answered.

"I can mainly because I am."I replied."He's no Dan but I like that."

"So how long have you known him?"Dad asked.

"Since I was little kid."I answered."What are we...playing 20 questions(?)"

"Sorry."Dad said.

"Mum never had a problem with Shun."I mentioned.

"Xen--"Dad started to say.

"Just forget it."I replied going to my room.

When I was going through my stuff there was my photo album.

"When were those pictures taken?"Phoenix asked.

"That's all of us when we saved the Earth."I answered."We were a tight group and that helped so much."

"There's the seven of you."Phoenix said.

"Yeah."I replied.

I saw the picture of Zelda and me which reminded me of what happened to her.

"Hey,you have to get ready."Dad said opening the door."Your gig starts soon."

"Okay."I replied.

Dad left the room after that but as I turned the next page I saw a picture of me and Shun and then one of Dan and Runo.

_Thinking of our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young,wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

I got changed into a black and red dress for the night seeing that the area was quite formal.

Even though when I got there I saw the piano ready for me and everyone's eyes on me.

"This is for someone special."I said

_**Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial**_

_**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah**_

_**Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
No one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me**_

_**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
**_

_**Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah**_

_**If I ain't got you with me baby, ooo whoaa  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby**_

I got such a round of applause and I really loved that people liked it but still...

* * *

The song is If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys

By the way I hope that no-one is skipping any chapters because there's a lot to know about this character.


	12. My History

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Twelve:My History

Even though it felt great to be back home again I couldn't really sleep and when I checked the time it was 2am and I went to sleep 2 hours ago.

"You should be resting."Phoenix said."Anything wrong?"

"I don't know."I answered.

When I looked up at the stars and the moon it was reminding me of so much.

"You know when Zelda was here she knew that my Mum had died but she didn't know the full details."I said.

"You going to tell me?"Phoenix asked.

_After Mum died we went through a lot seeing that Dad was still travelling and Nadia was only 15 when so the social workers came around to check whether she was capable of doing it and even though they decided she was they gave this foster family to look after us until Nadia had turned 16._

_Lets just say that fanily definately made us feel we weren't a part of their family they always made us do all the work and my Mum owned a restaurant and me and my sister had to work there as waitresses even though we owned the place._

_I hated that job so much even my sister did and we were always to have a part of that business someday at the time._

_One time when I came back from school I found our stuff all packed up in boxes and Nadia said..."We have to move,we don't belong here anymore."_

_I never really got why Nadia did it without telling me but I said nothing about it despite how much I wanted to seeing that I couldn't blame her for wanting to leave._

_I never did get a chance to say goodbye to anyone because we left so fast._

_Okay when bakugan came around I heard that Shun and Dan were the ones making the rules and I had been staying in contact with Shun via e-mails and video chats but then I stopped hearing from him._

_I knew why,I heard that his mum went into the hospital and well seeing that I knew what it was like to have someone out of your life in just a second I didn't mention it...it's not something you want to talk about._

"How did you get into music then?"Phoenix asked.

_Music was something that I started to like when I was nine years old and Nadia gave me Mum's old guitar and I started to learn how to play it and my fingers bled everyday but I didn't want to stop still it was like music was the one thing Mum had left behind for me._

"I heard that according to Zelda you weren't much of a fighter."Phoenix replied.

_Well like I told you when I started travelling months ago there was so many things you had to do so when I stopped by a small town the people taught me how to sword fight and how to fight with my bare hands might not be a ninja but I can look after myself._

_As for riding motorbikes that's just been something I've been longing to do since for years and I learnt how to drive those when I turned sixteen._

_You know Dad never really understood one thing._

"What's that?"Phoenix asked.

"He always doing what is best for me but he has to let me decide what's best for me."I answered."Come on,we're heading out."

I managed to sneak out without anyone hearing me.

"Why outside?"Phoenix asked.

_"Because at this time no-one's around."I answered._

_You see before I came went to Vestroia I was heading back here but portal opens up and we're back where we started._

_"So what are you worried about?"Phoenix asked._

_"Well that's obvious the others I mean I know that they're good at what they do."I answered."But I don't really believe that nothing won't happen along the way."_

_As for my life now it's great I have my music and my sister looks after the restuarant now and Dad's back home._

_You know at night when I was a little kid my Mum would read me fairy-tales before I went to sleep and give me this huge hug and I miss those hugs so much but she said that they are never really far away if you think about them._

_Dad does his best with me seeing I still miss Mum a lot not as much as I did 3 years ago but I told Zelda that it's never okay they're gone but it does get better._

_And I met Zelda because my sister gave her to me Nadia said that bakugan was the one thing that could change my world...she was right!_

_Well to make a long story short I guess my life hasn't been the most perfect but the weird thing is I probably wouldn't change it even if I could because now..._

_I have a great family,great friends and someone to love._

_Who would change that?_

"You sound like you've thought about this."Phoenix said.

"Yeah,well every life has it's ups and downs the only thing we can do is just keep on going."I replied.

It started to rain so I had to run back inside and I went back to my room.

"Wow,time does fly."I said.

It was 3am now.

"Now can you sleep?"Phoenix asked.

"I think so."I answered.


	13. White Flag

Enjoy

Don't own anything except Xenia Grounds

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:White Flag

I slept in quite a bit seeing that my midnight stroll last night made more tired but when did get out of bed eventually Dad was standing in my room.

"There's gonna be talent scouts at your gig tonight."Dad said."They happen to work for a major record company and they want to sign you on."

"That's great,that's awesome!"I replied

"It's a once in a life-time offer."Dad pressured.

"Yeah,I'm gonna take it."I said."And I know the perfect song."

I had to practice it on the piano but it was perfect in my opinion

The sunset at the park made the grass orange and the lake glow and sparkle and I haven't seen a sight like that since I was a little but who came up shocked me.

His name was Connor Jones and he was my boyfriend when I turned 13 before I met the brawlers but lets just say we aren't talking to each other anymore so we aren't friends so I just smiled and walked off.

I just went to practice my song back home

_**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
Or tell you that  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?**_

_**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were**_

_**But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

_**I know I left too much mess and destruction  
To come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again**_

_**And if you live by the rules of it's over  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense**_

_**But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

_**And when we meet, which I'm sure we will  
All that was there will be there still  
I'll let it pass and hold my tongue  
And you will think that I've moved on**_

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

"Who was that boy?"Phoenix asked.

"Just someone I know."I answered."Lets just say we aren't the best of friends."

"Sorry."Phoenix said.

"It's alright."I replied."We don't talk and well I'm in love with someone else anyway."

The gig tonight was packed and I got a call on my phone.

"Runo...what!"I said.

I heard my intro.

"Okay,I'll be right there."I said.

_Sometimes to do what's right we have to be steady and give up the thing we want the most...even our dreams._

_

* * *

_Song is White Flag by Dido

The brawlers back in the next chapter


	14. Battle On!

Don't own anything except Xenia and Phoenix

Enjoy

It's finally up

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:Battle On!

I spent the night at Dan's but when Dan had a nightmare we woke us all up.

"Are you alright?"Dan's mum asked.

"Must have been some nightmare."Runo said.

"You interupted my beauty sleep."Julie said.

"I thought we were being attacked."Nemus said.

"Don't ever scare us like that again."Wilda said.

"Master Dan,we all know that it hasn't been easy since you lost Drago."Baron replied.

"I was hoping that was just a bad dream."Dan replied."I can't believe Drago's really gone."

"You'll get him back,Dan."Mira said.

"Yeah."I said."Things will be better soon."

"There's no time to feel sorry for myself I have to get training and be primed for a rematch."Dan said determined.

"Right."Runo agreed.

"Well if you're gonna get training,I better get cooking."Dan's mum said.

Dan's Mother prepared this whole feast for us it looked amazing and I couldn't resist seeing that I haven't had anything to eat since last night.

"I hope you like it."Dan's mum said.

"Looks delicious."Dan replied starting to eat.

"Lets dig in!"We all agreed.

"If I'm gonna train as hard as Master Dan then I'm gonna eat as much as Master Dan."Baron said.

"It's good to see Dan's got his appetite back."Dan's mum said."He seems like his old perky self again."

"Yeah."Runo agreed.

But suddenly Dan's mood started to darken.

"It's not working."Dan said."This is all my fault...Drago's gone."

"You shouldn't blame yourself."Nemus said.

"Drago wouldn't want you too."Wilda said.

"And neither would we."I said.

"I don't think he hears us."Runo replied.

When we were washing up the subject was all too obvious.

"You know Dan's been apart from Drago before but it's never affected him this bad."Runo said.

"Drago is a part of him."Julie replied.

"I only wish this misery would go away."I said.

"Dan,I'm so sorry."Mira said.

"Come on, can't cheer him up with frowns."Dan's mum said.

"Right."We agreed.

After we were nearly finished cleaning we all decided to think on other things.

"How about a movie?"Runo asked.

"Yeah."I answered."I could do with something to pass the time."

"I'll check if Dan wants to watch a movie."Runo said.

But Dan was nowhere to be found.

"Mira,where's Dan?"Runo asked.

"I don't know he and Baron were talking about going for a run."Mira answered.

"A run...well,I suppose that's okay as long as he takes it easy."Runo replied.

"We know Dan never takes anything easy."Mira said.

"Ain't that the truth."I replied.

I was right when Baron came back carrying Dan out cold so we took Dan back to his room.

"Oh,he looks so peaceful all unconsious."Julie said.

"We should have realized he was sick."Mira mentioned.

"What's the point,Dan wouldn't have listened."Runo said.

"I should have stopped him but he does whatever he wants,he's Master Dan."Baron replied."I guess even he has limits."

"If he fights Spectra too soon and loses I don't he'll be able to take it."Runo said.

"So we all agree we can't let him battle in this condition."Mira replied.

"Yeah."I said.

"Then I will battle Spectra for Master Dan."Baron declared.

"I'm sorry,Baron but you're just not ready for that."Mira said.

"Then you'll have to do it Mira."Baron replied.

"But I can't."Mira said quietly.

When Dan came to at long last.

"Was that a dream or what?"Dan asked.

"See for yourself,hotshot."Runo answered.

"His fever has broken at last."Apollonir said.

"Apollonir,I'm back in the game."Dan said.

"I'm glad you are back."Apollonir said his eyes glowing."I am linked to the perfect core just like Drago,Spectra cannot hide him from me.I see him,let us proceed."

Apollonir transported us to Spectra's location.

"You finally found me,took you long enough."Spectra said.

"What's the matter afraid to give me another shot?"Dan asked."Because after I shut you down,I'm gonna take back Drago."

"Nice try, are not worthy of facing Master Spectra."Gus answered.

"Then why don't you prove it?"Dan asked.

"I accept your challenge Dan Kuso."Spectra answered.

"But why,master?"Gus asked.

"It's my chance to test the dragonoid's powers."Spectra answered."What will you battle with?I'm pretty sure I took your only bakugan."

"An anicent warrior bakugan."Dan answered."Meet Apollonir."

"You really believe you can take down Spectra with that hand-me-down bakugan."Gus said.

"Get ready to eat those words Gus."Dan replied.

"Spectra,you know it doesn't have to be this way unless you recognise the bakugan as living beings we will never stop fighting to free them."Mira said.

"Have it your way."Spectra replied.

"You ready,Spectra?"Dan asked.

"I'm always ready."Spectra answered.

Helios didn't put up much of a fight against Apollonir so only Drago remained.

"You want Drago!Bakugan brawl,stand pyrus Drago."Spectra said.

Drago wasn't the same at all.

"Oh no!"Dan said in shock."That's drago...what have they done to you?"

"What's wrong you don't recognise your old friend Drago."Spectra shouted


	15. Goodbye

Chapter Fifteen:Goodbye

To make a long story short Dan got Drago back and we are ready to go back to Vestroia and help the others but Mira wanted us to say goodbye to our parents this time but I just stayed outside for most of the night enjoying the view of the lake and the breeze.

"What are you doing up this late?"Connor asked.

"Just enjoying the scenery won't see it for a while."I answered."I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"Connor asked.

"Just to see a few friends very far off."I answered."I really don't know where not knowing is half the fun."

"Darren told me about your new guy."Connor mentioned."What's he like?"

"Cool,silent and a ninja."I answered.

"You fall for some strange guys."Connor said.

"So you're saying you're one of them then."I replied."As much as I like talking to you...if you want me to forgive you you're wasting your time."

"I thought you would have got over that by now."Connor said.

"You cheat on me and then have the nerve to not say sorry."I shouted."I don't care about what happened 3 years ago anymore but I'm not forgiving you...oh and just so you know my new boyfriend would never do that to me!"

I ran off after that because I didn't want to have a bad argument fresh in my mind tomorrow.

"Where have you been?"Nadia asked."We haven't seen you all day."

"Get used to it because I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to Vestroia."I answered.

"Who's gonna tell Dad?"Nadia asked.

"You are because I'm leaving early."I answered.

I went to my room after that.

"So still worried?"Phoenix asked.

"Probably but I can't wait until tomorrow."I answered."Good Night."

I really couldn't sleep because going back both excitied me and terrified me at the same time because I didn't know what to expect when we get there but like I said not knowing is half the fun.

I was fully dressed in my black jean shorts and white top with boots to match this time and a blue bangle that Mum gave me before she died for a little family luck we all met at Wardington tower.

"Hi everybody."Julie said as she and Runo arrived.

"Hi girls."Dan replied.

"You ready to go?"Runo asked.

"Can't wait."Dan answered.

"Me neither."I replied.

"If everyone is ready we should get going."Apollonir said.

"Wait Apollonir we've got one more,Alice is coming too."Dan mentioned.

We were waiting for Alice for a while and we had to go.

"Where is Alice?"Dan wondered."She's supposed to be here."

"This is strange for Alice,she's normally more dependable."Drago said.

"We shouldn't wait any longer,I will open the gate."Apollonir said.

"There she is."Runo pointed out.

"We almost left without you."Julie said.

"You're late,Alice."Dan said.

"I'm so sorry I brought Lync with me but he disappeared."Alice answered.

"I can't believe you did that."Baron said.

"Lync is a traitor."Nemus said.

"If he's here then Spectra won't be far behind."Wilda replied.

"Have you lost it,Lync is Vexos and Vexos can't be trusted."Dan pointed out.

"He said he quit and had something important to tell you."Alice replied.

"Dan,this has got to be a trap."Drago said.

"Sure it is but we can't stop now."Dan replied.

"If we're going to go we better go now."Apollonir said opening the gate."It won't stay open for long."

"Yeah,lets roll guys."Dan said.

"Sorry you're not going anywhere."Gus said trapping us in a cage.

"Well,if it isn't the three Vexotiers."Dan said."Spectra."

"And Lync."Alice said."You lied to me!"

"Look,dweener you better let us out."Dan threatened."Mira you're free."

"I'm sorry about this."Mira said moving towards Spectra.

"I can't believe you."I said.

"How could you?"Julie asked.

"Please don't."Runo pleaded.

"This is wrong."Dan said.

"I have no choice my place is beside my brother."Mira replied.

"No way,Spectra is your brother but even if he is you know what he's doing is completely wack."Dan said.

"Mira,time to go."Spectra said.

"Don't do it,Mira."Dan shouted but she jumped anyway followed by Spectra."No!"

"Apollonir,keep the gate open."Drago said.

"I have no control over it."Apollonir said.

By the time we were free the gate was closed.

"I can't believe Mira betrayed us."Dan said.

"Dan,you have to pull yourself together New Vestroia is at steak."Drago said.

"He's right Apollonir open the gate."Dan replied.

"I can't.I used a lot of power in that battle with Helios and I just don't have enough power."Apollonir explained.

"Don't worry,there's still another way."Alice mentioned.

Alice trasnported us back to her lab in Russia.

"Lucky for us the diminisional controller is almost completely repaired."Alice said."We had to keep that quiet so Lync wouldn't find out."

"Well lets go."Dan said.

"Hello miss your gate?"Dr Micheal asked.

"Yes,Grandfather but there is no time we have to get to New Vestroia and the diminision controller is the only way to do that."Alice answered.

"I'm happy to help but there is a problem."Dr Micheal replied.

"What is it?"Alice asked.

"To repair the diminsion controller I took Lync's gauntlet without him noticing and the only ones can go through are those with a gauntlet."Dr Micheal explained.

"So the only ones who can use it are Xenia,Baron and me."Dan realized.

"Oh well.I never really wanted to go to New Vestroia anyway."Runo said wth tears.

"Oh,well that's the way it has to be."Dan said."You guys are gonna sit this one out again...don't forget me!"

"Don't ever come back!"Runo snapped.

"I'm sorry you're not coming but I'll be back."Dan replied holding Runo's hand.

"Yeah."Runo said quietly.

After those goodbyes we were ready to go.

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_Dan,Baron and me are back on Vestroia_**

**_But not with a great welcome...Mira is gone leaving me the only girl in the resistance which sucks_**

**_To make things worse Shun,Marucho and Ace are gone _**

**_So much for a promise._**

**_But that leaves us to destroy the Beta City controller._**

**_And Dan and me have to face two of the Vexos brawlers_**

**_Time to show them what I'm made of..._**

**_Bakugan brawl!_**

**_See you there_**


	16. Time to brawl,Xen!

Chapter Sixteen:Time to Brawl,Xen!

We arrived back where we left the first time but rough landing!

"That stings."Baron said.

"Where are we?"Dan asked.

"The colour of the air,the grass,the power rising from the soil."Nemus answered."We made it home."

"Yes,we are back in New Vestroia."Apollonir said."With the return of Drago,the perfect core is now stable but New Vestroia is far from out of Vexos ambition must be crushed."

"You can count on us right guys."Dan replied.

"Right,Master Dan."Baron said."I just wish Mira was here."

"I know but I can't blame her for doing it."I replied."It's a hard choice between what's right and family."

"Lets face facts guys,Mira's gone."Dan said."We gotta find Shun and the others."

"You're right."Baron said.

But when we went there no-one was there so we gathered in the main room.

"I have a bad feeling about this."I said.

"This place is deserted."Baron said."Where is everyone?"

"It looks like no-one has been here for days."Nemus replied.

"Lets find out where we are."Baron said bringing up the map.

"What have you got?"Dan asked.

"It's coming up now."Baron answered."Look,the trailer is very close to Beta City."

"That makes sense."Drago said.

"They've probably gone to destroy the diminision controller.I say we follow them and give them a little backup."Dan said.

"Yeah."I replied.

When we got there the city was underwater.

"Houston,we have a problem."I said.

"Is that water?"Baron asked."I don't swim so good."

"It's water alright like a moat,difficult to penedrate."Drago answered.

"Looks like we're getting wet."Dan replied.

But something transported us there very roughly.

"I've got bruises on my bruises."Dan said.

"Me too."Baron replied.

"This is becoming an annoying pattern."I said wiping dust off my shorts.

"Where are we?"Dan asked.

"Looks like a battle arena."Baron answered.

"So you found your way back."Spectra said."You should have learned by now Dan Kuso if you stay on your world it would save you so much trouble."

"You can't shake us."Dan replied.

"If you have something to say,say it to us."Mylene said.

"We're here to stamp out your resistance for good."Shadow replied.

"What do you think?"I asked.

"Some freaks never get the message."Dan answered.

"Ready for action Phoenix.?"I asked.

"Always."Phoenix answered.

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

"Here's the plan,we keep this battle for as long as we can."Dan said.

"Yeah."I replied."Now let's go."

"Now lets get a back and forth to warm up."Dan said.

"Working on your plan,you're playing with the big boys now."Shadow said.

"Calm down,mush brain."Mylene replied.

"You're not the boss of me."Shadow said.

"No,but I am!"Dan replied."Gate card set...bakugan brawl!"

"Whatever dweeb."Shadow replied."Bakugan brawl!"

"My turn,bakugan brawl."I said.

Our bakugan knocked back Hades.

_"Pyrus Dragonoid stand."_

_"Haos Phoenix stand."_

_"Darkus Hades stand."_

Hades was knocked back badly by us.

"No,you'll pay for that."Shadow said.

"One for us!"Dan and me replied.

"Just warming up."Dan said."Ability activate,burning dragon."

"Not so fast ability activate haser trident."Shadow said.

"Ability activate white shield."I replied.

"What's that?"Shadow asked.

"Just an ability special for Phoenix it counters your attack right back at you."I answered.

"Hades,get up!"Shadow shouted.

"Get out of my way,you pathetic loser."Mylene replied."Aquas Elico stand!"

"I'm ready to brawl."Elico said.

"Ability activate,screw blow!"Mylene said.

That increased her power and lowered ours.

"That just sweetens the game."Dan said."Just try and match this power card open,pyrus reactor."

"My turn!Ability activate haos barrier."I said.

"I'm not finished."Dan replied."Ability activate,burning tornado!"

That finished off those two and lowered there life gauge.

"This is my kind of battle."Dan said.

"No way,Hades!"Shadow shouted.

With all that power nothing was happening.

"Amazing it absorbed all that power and nothing happened."Dan said.

"You fools you don't think I can see through your plan I knew you would try something like this so I recahbited the containment field."Mylene explained."You won't be able to overload the diminision controller but it's fun to watch you try."

"Time for plan b."I said.

"Double abilty activate faser trident plus photon tail."Shadow said.

"This is going bad."I replied.

"We'll think of something."Dan said.

"Weak,weak you guys are so weak."Shadow bragged.

"This is too easy."Mylene said.

"Hold it,you'll get burned if you stand too close."Shadow replied.

"Okay then stop wasting time."Mylene said.

"Ability activate darkus reactor."Shadow said."Oh yeah this one tastes like activate,solar cannon."

"Oh,boy."I sighed.

"Now I get to blow Drago away and you get to watch."Shadow replied.

"Let's go,Xenia."Phoenix said.

"Yeah ability activate transendent wings!"I replied.

"Useless,useless,useless."Shadow said."Lets blow those two to bits."

Hades attack knocked me and Phoenix out of the game.

"They fell protecting me."Drago said.

"Now that was fun but don't worry there's more where that came from."Shadow said.

But Hades had used too much power beating us.

"Come on can't you do anything right."Shadow shouted.

"Leave the earthling to me soon you will fall before the Vexos just like your foolish friends."Mylene replied.

"What are you saying that you beat Shun and the others."Dan said in shock.

Mylene's smirk answered our question and the thought made me seeth so much but I knew that wouldn't help them one bit.

"If you've hurt them..."Drago said.

Drago was putting up a fair fight against Elico.

"Shall I finish him off for you."Mylene said.

"Come on metal head you're making me look bad."Shadow replied.

"Right."Mylene said.

"Come on you're killing me here."Shadow shouted.

"So much for the perfect dragonoid."Mylene said.

But Drago wasn't giving up.

"Is that more like it."Drago said.

"Why won't you just stay down?"Mylene asked.

"We will bow down to the 're here to free New Vestroia,our friends and crush the Vexos."Drago answered.

"You tell them,Drago."Dan replied.

"You can stop showing off now."Shadow said."Hades is charged up again to maximum power so let's light it up...I like my dragonoid extra crispy!"

"Finally ability activate dragon contender."Dan replied.

"Unbelieveable!"Shadow shouted.

"Nothing,no effect."Mylene replied.

"Sorry to disappoint but dragon contender taps into the perfect core and brings your bakugan to their base level and increases Drago's power by 600."Dan explained.

"Amazing."I said.

"Drago's a true fighter."Phoenix said.

"No fair you're a goner."Shadow whined before losing.

"Lets see how much power this controller can take."Dan said.

"I'm not done yet!Ultimate ability activate."Mylene said."Now not even the perfect dragonoid can take you!"

"Lets finish it ability activate strike dragon."Dan replied.

Drago still won anyway and destroyed the diminision controller.

"Hey guys!"Marucho shouted.

"Drago sure did a number on that controller."Elfin said.

"Oh man."Dan sighed."Are you okay?"

"You made it back just in time."Ace answered.

"You're the man."Marucho replied."Well after me."

"Lets get out of here."Drago said.

Drago blasted an opening and we all managed to get out intact

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Whilst Mira deals with family problems**_

_**We have a mission to do but before that we have one more night before Gamma City.**_

_**I have an idea of how to celebrate one more peaceful evening.**_

_**I just hope it goes well before our final battle.**_

_**And it's one you can't miss.**_

_**Be there,brawlers!  
**_


	17. The Spring

_I swear I love this chapter!_

_It's one of my favourites._

_Hope you like it too!_

_Review please.  
_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:The Spring

I didn't think Ace would take it well that Mira had joined the Vexos,I was right!

"You're lying,there's no way Mira betrayed us."Ace said grabbing Dan."I won't believe it."

"Stop it,Ace."Marucho said.

"I didn't want to believe it either but it's the truth."Dan replied.

"It can't be!"Ace replied."Mira and I were fighting long before you got here,she'd never betray us she devoted her life to the cause."

"It doesn't make any sense to me but I know what I saw and I heard."Dan said.

"If you don't stop I'll..."Ace replied.

"Calm down,Ace."Percival said.

"He's telling you the truth."Baron said."Stop it,Mira leavt willingly with Spectra."

"Enough,arguing won't bring her back."Drago replied.

The whole chain of events was spiralling out of control now one thing leads to another.

"Yeah,we know."I replied sadly.

"It's weird I never would have guessed that Spectra was Mira's brother."Marucho said.

"Me either."Elfin agreed.

"Try and forget it we have to getting moving to Gamma City."Shun replied.

"Shun is right,the mission remains the same no matter what happens."Drago said.

"Ace,we're counting on you."Percival said.

"I know."Ace replied sadly.

_Mira...the weird thing is that after all she did I still consider her my friend but I can't understand why...maybe because I can get Mira's problem between choosing family over the right thing to do._

I was in my room alone for a while when the trailer came to a stop for the night by a spring.

"Are you okay?"Phoenix asked."You've been really quiet."

"Just...I guess this whole situation is getting to me more than I though it would."I answered."I need to cheer myself up!"

"But how?"Phoenix asked.

_Mum..._

"My mother always said that music was a great cure for blues."I replied.

"You sure that will help?"Phoenix asked unsure.

_No!_

"Maybe not but it's worth a shot."I answered truthfully.

I went through the bags I had when I first got to Vestroia(remember,I was travelling when that portal showed up!)

"What are you looking for?"Phoenix asked jumping onto my shoulder.

"A book that contains a song I was working on."I said going through my trunk."Found it!"

I flipped through the book fierecly until I found the song and got out my guitar.

"That's the perfect song to get rid of some bad feelings...for me anyway!"I said happy for the first time in days.

"It looks intresting."Phoenix replied.

I decided to throw a small concert of my own despite having performed in front of strangers I've never performed in front of Dan and the others before and seeing that they were people I know...I got so nervous!

"A concert by Xenia this is gonna be awesome!"Baron said excited.

Great,now my stress got 10 times worse!

"Why did you pick that song anyway?"Phoenix asked curious.

"Well I got inspiration when the brawlers had to face Dan."I answered."But I've never sang this before tonight."

"But why so nervous?"Phoenix asked.

"In front of people you know...you can't disappoint."I replied."...Here we go!"

_**How did it come to this  
After all we been through  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides  
From the very start with honor we dueled  
We watched each other's back  
And we battled with pride**_

_**We're closer than brothers  
Now we're have to fight each other  
And we trust our fate  
To the heart of the cards**_

_**No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what**_

_**Yeah  
Yeah  
It's been you and me  
Hanging out playing games  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
Times running out  
And so much at stake  
Everything riding on the turn of a card**_

_**We'll show them what we're made of  
As we fight for the ones we love  
And we'll be friends to the very end**_

_**No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what**_

_**Yeah  
I don't wanna give up  
But I will never give in  
Don't wanna duel with my very best friend  
We're an equal match  
And we win every play  
With so much at stake  
I just can't walk away  
Though I need a victory  
You always meant the world to me  
And that's one thing that will never change**_

_**No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever, yeah  
**_

_**No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what **_

After that mini-performance I went to sit by the lake.

"Thought you'd be here."Shun said sitting next to me.

"Well,it's a great place for peace of mind."I replied.

Can't believe I just said peace of mind!

"I know."Shun replied."You love lakes,don't you?"

"What's makes you say that?"I asked.

"Whenever you're at your place you are always at the lake."Shun answered.

"Oh,yeah!Because I made that promise you would always find me there."I said."I wasn't kidding when I said that!"

"I know."Shun said.

"How?"I asked.

"Because I know you."Shun answered.

"Despite what Mira did,she still seems like my friend."I say honestly.

"You always look for the good in people."Shun replied.

That made me feel warm so much!

"You think?"I say.

"I know."Shun replied.

_Thank you..._

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

**_Next time we get to Gamma City_**

**_If we destroy this controller the bakugan will be free_**

**_Baron has Volt taken of_**

**_Whilst Marucho and Shun handle Shadow Prov and Mylene_**

**_We might be outnumbered_**

**_But we're not giving up now,we've come this far!_**

**_See you there.  
_**


	18. One Final City

**_New chapter up now_**

_**Enjoy and review**  
_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:One Final City

"Here we are,Gamma City."Baron said.

"Look at the size of that diminision controller."Dan said.

The spire reached right into the sky.

"No that's not the controller it's the lift that connects Gamma City to the Ves Palace."Ace explained.

"That's handy."Dan said.

"Where's the diminsion controller?"Marucho asked.

"It's down there."Baron said eager pointing down.

"Whoa,the whole city is underground."I replied in amazement.

"Oh yeah,Gamma City is much more top secret than Alpha and Beta City it was the first one to fall on New Vestroia it's the strongest one of all."Baron explained.

"Okay,so how do we get inside?"Marucho asked.

"That way,through the central lift."Ace answered.

"For once something that's easy."Dan said."Come on,let's get this show on the road!"

"Wait,Dan."Shun said."This whole thing is too easy."

"What do you mean?"Dan asked.

"Just look around."Shun answered."The Vexos know we're coming but there's no security."

"He's right,it's like they're daring us to come inside."Baron said.

"They are it's a trap."Ingram agreed.

"Now what?"Dan asked.

"I'd look for another way in but that's it."Ace answered.

"What do you say Dan?"Marucho asked.

"It's not like we have a choice,we have one last controller to destroy then the bakugan will be free again."Dan answered."We didn't come this far to stand outside,we have to go all the way!"

"My head says we should be careful."Ace said.

"But then we'd only end up back in the same place."Baron replied.

"Then lets go."I replied.

"Shun,you in?"Dan asked.

"Alright but everyone you have to be on a lookout."Shun answered.

"Lets do this."Dan said.

We took the central life down and it really is a underground city as we surrounded by one huge room.

"So this is the enterance to Gamma City."Dan said.

"Dan the main lift is that way."Ace replied pointing in the east direction.

"Not so fast!"Someone shouted.

"Who's that?"Dan asked.

"Volt."Ace answered.

"I wondered when you'd show."Dan said.

"If you want inside you'll have to get past me."Volt said.

"Well,that shouldn't take too long."Dan replied.

But I stepped up to do it.

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

"Xenia."Ace said not wanting me to do this.

"We can beat him,no problem."I said."Right,Phoenix."

"Right,Xenia."Phoenix agreed.

"Gate card set."Volt said."bakugan brawl,haos brontes stand!"

"Time to lose,baby brawler."Brontes bragged.

"Cocky,huh(?)...bakugan brawl,Phoenix stand."I said.

Those two were clashing.

"Guys,go we'll hold him off."I said.

"We'll go on to destroy the controller."Dan said.

"Just me and you."Volt replied.

"That supposed to scare me?"I asked sarcastically.

"Ability activate,deal frontier."Volt said.

That surrounds us by shadows and copies of Brontes

"After all I've been through it takes more than ghosts to scare me."I said.

"You'll be scared soon when I'm done."Volt replied.

"Ability activate."I said but I couldn't do anything."What now?"

"This ability is more than illision deal frontier shuts down any ability and takes 200 from your power level."Volt answered.

"The illision here was thinking you could ever beat me."Brontes said attacking Phoenix.

"Another one bites the dust."Volt said.

My life guage was low now.

"You're making this so easy."Volt said.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself,I haven't lost yet."I replied."Me and Phoenix have been through a lot and we're not gonna give up now!"

I threw another gate card in setting the stage for round two!

"Gate card set."I said."Bring it on!"

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Shun and Marucho have their hand full with Mylene and creepy Shadow Prov**_

_**And I'm busy with Volt**_

_**But Ace and Dan face Gus and...Mira!**_

_**I hope pull Ace and Dan can pull it together and beat them**_

_**Because we only have one shot and we can't lose!**_


	19. Battle To Win

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:Battle To Win

Volt had his bakugan and bakugan trap.

"Is that all you've got?"I asked.

"I've got plenty more."Volt answered."Double ability activate,subdiminsion plus aurora diminision."

"What's with the light show?"I said."How can Phoenix take multiple hits?...This aurora must be blinding her...bakugan trap,senden."

"Double ability activate,transedent wings with fire phoenix."I said.

That increased my bakugan's power by 300 and Volt's decreased by 400 letting me win the battle.

"I guess I won."I said.

"No time to celebrate."Phoenix replied."The others need us."

"Oh,yeah."I replied."Better get going."

I managed to get downstairs to see another brawl.

"Hey guys,what's up?"I asked.

"Looks like Dan's brawling Mira."Marucho answered.

"Gate card open,pyrus reactor."Dan said.

"You stooge!The more power you pile on,the more power you give grafius."Gus said.

"Pyrus spider fencer activate."Mira said."Bakugan stand."

"Why did you do that,Mira?"Gus asked."We're already winning this!"

"And now I'm finishing it off."Mira answered.

_She's still with us_...

"That's it,move over."Gus said."Ability activate,aquas cyclone wave."

"No way."Dan said."Come bakugan trap,Scorpion!"

"Now darkus darkhound activate."Mira said.

"Mira,what's with you?"Gus asked.

"I'm busy,back off."Mira answered.

"You said it."I replied.

"Ability activate."Dan said."That's maxus reflector it sends your attack back at twice the power it blows through all your bakugan at once!"

That caused Mira to lose the battle and us claiming three mechinal bakugan.

"Alright Mira,way to go."Dan said.

"Thanks,Dan."Mira replied.

"What was that about?"Ace asked totally lost.

"I think you were always right,Ace."Percival answered.

"So,Mira you never planned on betraying us after all."Dan realized.

"Of course,I never believed it."Ace replied.

"You lost your battle on purpose."Gus said angry."You traitor!"

He pushed Mira out of the way.

"If you think you're walking out of here with three mechinal bakugan you're wrong."Gus said."Give me back what is mine!"

"Those were won fair and square."Ace replied.

"Haos brantem."Gus said getting another bakugan."Bakugan stand."

"You can't say you weren't warned."Ace replied."Ability activate,battle marinet."

"You can't do that."Gus said.

"Come bakugan trap falcon fly."Ace said throwing his bakugan trap."Looks like the gang's all here."

"What's your move?"Dan asked.

"I'll show you."Gus answered."Double ability activate haos unity plus ventus powerblow."

"I can't believe it."Marucho said."He's upped the power of all his bakugan."

"This couldn't be bad."Mira said.

"Drago,that's a lot of firepower."Dan replied.

"Nothing we can't handle."Drago said.

"You think there are safety in numbers,Percival?"Ace asked.

"Not for the Vexos."Percival answered.

"Ability activate,aquas press shield."Gus said.

"Nice try,I'm gonna make your big bad shield disappear."Ace said."Ability activate,darkus you like that ability activate misty shadow go falcon fly!"

"If the diminsion controller is beneath us,this battle could work to our advantage."Shun said.

"Yeah,it should but what's the big deal?"Marucho asked.

"I've got a feeling that if Dan and Ace keep upping the energy this battle could overload the Gamma controller just like the Alpha and Beta controller."Shun answered.

"Sounds good."I replied.

"Once it explodes it could mean that we've beaten the Vexos once and for all."Shun replied.

"Ability activate,satellite impact plus strike dragon."Dan said.

That let Dan win the battle and we got all the mechinal bakugan but the area around us started to collapse.

"It's falling."Marucho said.

The floor fell and we heading straight down into the lava below but if it wasn't for our bakugan we would be dead for sure and they managed to catch us because the controller had been destroyed.

"I can't believe it,we finally destroyed the last of the vestals diminsion controllers."Baron said.

"And the best part is the bakugan are free again."Marucho said.

"I'm sorry guys."Mira said."I'm really sorry,I almost--"

"No sorries."Dan said.

"It's okay."Marucho said.

"Doesn't even matter."I said.

"We always knew that in your heart you were with us."Baron said.

"I have to admit that I got a little scared when I saw you battling Dan but you were really helping him."Marucho said.

"At first,I didn't know what you were doing,I feel like a dork!"Dan said.

"It's not hard to fool you,Dan."Shun replied.

"You're right."Dan agreed.

"I always believed you."Ace mentioned."I know would never go back on your word."

"Thank you."Mira said smiling.

Get together already!

"Cool it,there's still one more thing to do."Dan said."Next stop,the Ves Palace."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**We might have destroyed all of the controllers**_

_**But things aren't over yet**_

_**Now we're off to Ves Palace to free Zelda and the others**_

_**But Spectra has other plans with Dan**_

_**One final mission**_

_**bakugan brawl**_

_**See ya  
**_


	20. Sky High

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**This is rather short sorry.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty:Sky High

We were on way up flying all the way up to the Ves Palace to free our friends from the Prince.

"Prince Hydron thinks he's safe in his sky palace."Ace said.

"But he's not as long as he has Tigrerra and the others as his prisoners."Baron said.

"I've seen them,they've been turned into bronze statues in his throne room."Mira mentioned.

"That's horrible,we've got to free them."Marucho replied.

"And we will."I said.

"We'll free them all."Shun replied.

"Hang on,guys."Dan said."We're coming!"

We were starting to reach the palace when our bakugan suddenly reverted back into balls.

All of us we're going down and fast!

"Oh,that's not funny."I said going down."It's a long way down without you,Phoenix."

The ground is a very long way down from here but Shun managed to think fast and use a grappling rope and catch me,Marucho and Mira to a top of an elevator heading to the Palace.

"You caught us but who's got them?"Marucho asked.

"Whatever,I'm just glad to be alive."I answered."But seriously,they'll be fine."

"That was totally weird."Marucho said."Why did you guys turn back into balls?"

"Yeah,didn't we destroy all the diminision controllers."Elfin said.

"Well,it looks like the Prince had one in reserve."Shun answered.

"It seems that the young Prince is tricker than we thought."Elfin replied.

"I just hope the others are okay."Mira said.

"They'll be alright."Wilda said."Drago won't let them down."

"I guess so."Mira replied unsure.

"Wilda's right."I said.

"You think?"Mira asked.

"Dan has been in tougher spots than this."Shun answered."We have to go on with the mission."

We managed to get to the throne room without being caught by anyone.

"So this is Prince Hydron's throne."Marucho said.

"It's massive."I replied."He must be spoilt prince."

I wondered where our old guardian bakugan could be,I mean giant bronze statues should stand out like a sore thumb.

"We have to be careful."Shun replied."He might show up any minute."

"One of these buttons should do it."Mira said standing by the throne.

When Mira pressed the right button the wall behind the throne went up...we saw all our old friends as statues it was wrong and shocking to me.

"How could he do that?"I said."Zelda,I'm sorry."

"Like them?"Someone asked.

Hydron came towards us from behind a statue.

"I already know how Mira feels about them."Hydron said.

"Prince Hydron."Mira replied.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**We have a major task on our hands**_

_**Dan's brawling Spectra and the battle couldn't be more intense**_

_**The rest of us have to try and free the bakugan**_

_**It's a long shot but we can do it...I hope.**_

_**Bakugan brawl!  
**_

_**See you there,brawlers  
**_


	21. Free our Friends

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:Free our Friends!

The statues were freaking me out and sending shivers down my spine.

"Haven't you humans ever heard of knocking?"Hydron said."I would have expected better manners espesically from professor Clay's daughter now get out before I decide to punish you for trepassing on my collection."

"On your collection."Shun replied.

Compared to the statues this guy is worse!

"Yes these six warrior bakugan are each one of a kind and I only need one more to complete the set."Hydron said."But you fools keep on interfearing in my plans,you won't stop me from getting the dragonoid."

"You're a monster."Marucho said."You took Preyas from me,the best friend I ever had and you treated him like a thing."

"Even worse than a thing."Elfin replied.

"That's right."Mira said.

"And I'm...going to make you pay for that!"Marucho shouted running towards Hydron.

"Nice tantrum."Hydron said.

An electric whip stopped Marucho in his tracks.

"Mylene."I growled.

"No-one attacks a vestal prince of the realm."Mylene said.

"I don't need help."Hydron said.

"Come with me,your highness."Mylene said.

"What did you say?"Hydron answered."No-one tells me what to do."

Mylene grabbed him anyway despite Hydron's protest.

"Trust me,this is for your own good."Mylene said exiting through another door.

"Those two deserve each other."Elfin said.

"Let them go."I said.

"The time has come to free our friends the bakugan."Shun replied.

"That's right."Mira said."It's what we've been fighting for."

"It's all worth it."Marucho replied.

Mira was looking for the right combination to bring the machine which could reverse the process.

"Can we free Preyas and the others?"Marucho asked.

"We'll see."Mira answered pressing the right button.

The machine came up from the floor.

"Nice job."Shun said.

"So what now?"I asked.

"I think we have to activate the biological maintance system to reverse the process that turned the bakugan into bronze statues."Mira explained.

"So what are we waiting for?"Marucho said."Let's boot this baby up."

"It's not so simple we have to figure out the right combination of keys to launch the program."Mira replied.

"There are a lot of keys."Marucho said."Oh,boy."

Are you kidding?The keys look like the matrix.

"Look at all that data the combinations are endless."Ingrim said.

"We'll never figure this out,it's impossible."Elfin said.

Marucho started to cry.

"I thought I finally found you Preyas."Marucho said."And now you're gone,I'm sorry I was too late."

"That's it!I can't stand to see you cry Marucho."Elfin replied."You're gonna short out the console."

"What are you doing?"Marucho asked.

"What does it look like?I'm trying every combination of numbers on this board so if wanna see Preyas help me push the buttons."Elfin answered jumping from key to key.

"Thank you,Elfin."Marucho said."You're gonna get me crying again."

Marucho started afterwards.

"That's it!"Elfin replied."Make your fingers fly."

"We've got nothing to lose."Mira said.

We join in as well and our bakugan as well but with no luck so far and hopes were starting to diminish.

"Not that this isn't a great aerobic workout and all."Elfin said tired."But maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"We can't give up now."Ingrim said.

"Who's giving up?"Efin replied getting determined.

Mira stopped as well.

"Mira,we can do this."Wilda said.

"Right."Mira replied.

"We're catching pieces of it."Shun mentioned.

"But we need the whole code to free them."Marucho said.

Dan and Spectra's battle was headin straight for us.

"They're heading for the palace."Marucho said.

Helios and Drago went through the palace all the way to the other side and that caused the room we were in to rumble violently.

"Let me off this thing!"Elfin screamed hitting random buttons.

Those buttons were the code.

"Wow,out of all luck."I said.

"The combination."Mira replied.

And our friends would be free again.

"Finally,a lucky break."Shun said.

"Tell me about it."I said.

"You'll be back to normal soon,Preyas."Marucho replied.

The battle between Dan and Spectra was the most intense one I've ever seen

_"Auto-destruct system activated evacuate immediately."_

"Oh,come on."I said.

"We can't leave."Elfin said."The conversion isn't done yet."

"We have to get the brawlers out of here."Ingram said.

"We're not leaving."Mira replied.

But we might be forced too eventually if they don't return to normal soon

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Dan and Spectra battle reaches far beyond intense**_

_**And we're still stuck for our old friends to return to normal**_

_**But the battle is bringing New Vestroia down around us and we might be turned into dust along with Vestroia if this keeps up!**_

_**It's an intense situation.**_

_**Bakugan brawl**_

_**Be there it's one you can't miss.  
**_


	22. Intensity

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Sorry it took long but I wanted to see episode 30 first for story reasons  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:Intensity

"Can I say we're officially screwed!"I said.

The Palace is going to explode any moment.

_"Auto self destruct system activated please evacuate."_

"We have to get out of here."Mira said.

"Yeah."I replied.

The Palace was crumbling around us and would blow any moment.

"No I'm not leaving."Marucho said.

"Marucho."Elfin replied.

"I need to free Preyas and the others."Marucho said.

The ceiling started to collapse and nearly crushed Mira but she managed to escape just in time.

"Mira,are you okay?"Wilda asked.

"I think so."Mira answered.

"You go ahead we'll finish up here."Shun replied.

The system started to go nuts and sparks started to fly.

"The system is breaking apart."I said turning to Zelda's statue."Come on,Zelda you can do this!"

The floor started to crack open and Marucho started to go down but Preyas caught him.

"Hey,pal."Preyas said."Nice of you to drop in."

"Hey,Skyress."Shun said happy.

"Shun,I knew you'd come."Skyress replied.

"This must mean one thing."Wilda said.

"The final diminsion controller must have been destroyed."Ingram answered.

"Right."I said climbing on top of Phoenix."I've missed you,Zelda."

"You too."Zelda replied."Didn't think I would ever see you again."

_"Auto self-destruct system actiavted...countdown to denotation commencing...evacuate now!"_

"Hey,can we do the reunion thing for later."Preyas said.

"The Palace is collapsing."Gorem said.

"We all have to leave now."Tigrerra said.

"I will carry those that can't fly."Hydranoid replied.

We all managed to fly out just in time meeting Baron and Ace on the way.

"Looks like everyone made it out okay."Wilda said.

"Gorem,Hydra,Tigrerra,Preyas,Skyress."Baron said."I think I'm gonna cry."

Baron was so emotional he nearly slipped off Nemus.

"I said hang on."Nemus sighed.

I giggled a little.

"Where's Dan?"Mira asked.

"He isn't here."Marucho said.

"He must still be battling."Shun replied.

The blast only happened a few seconds later and took Dan and Spectra as well.

Or so we thought...

Dan and Drago came so after just escaping the blast Mira jumped up to hug Dan.

Later on when sunset came we finally saw New Vestroia the way it's supposed to be the bakugan are free again.

"Now this is more like it."Dan said.

"Sure is."Mira replied.

"This is what we fought for Mira."Dan said."Peace in New Vestroia."

"Yes but it isn't over yet we have to return to Vestal."Mira said.

"But if the Vestals know that the bakugan are intelligent can't they stay?"Dan asked.

"Yes,as long as we all respect each other and abide by the rules the Vestals and Bakugan can live together."Drago answered.

"Thank you,Drago but I don't think it isn't as easy as all that."Mira said.

"Prince Hydron and the Vexos may have left but they won't be gone for long."Ace replied.

"Which is why we're going to Vestal to spread the word and stop the Vexos cold."Baron said.

"But we can't do it without Wilda and the others."Mira said."Can they come,Drago?"

"Of course if they wish."Drago said.

"I will go with you Mira anywhere."Wilda said.

"And someone has to keep Baron out of trouble."Nemus said.

"I'll go too."Percival replied.

Alpha City started to take off now.

"Alpha City is heading home."Mira said."So we should get going too."

After saying our farewells we saw that Beta City was starting to go too.

"Looks like your ride is taking off."Dan said.

"Time to go."Mira said."Bye,everyone take care!"

The three of them took off with Beta City.

"Well,that's that guess it's time we have to make ourselves scarce too."Dan said."Hey,Drago can the bakugan come with us?"

"Of course they can."Drago answered.

"Hooray,now me and Marucho can party on Planet Earth."Elfin said.

Preyas and Elfin started bickering about who was Marucho's partner...are me and Shun the only couple who aren't each other's necks all the time!

"Runo was really worried about you,you should go to her Tigrerra."Drago said.

"I am eager to see Julie."Gorem said.

"And I could see Alice again."Hydranoid replied.

"Looks like the whole gang is coming back to Earth."Dan said.

But my attention was more focused on Shun and Skyress.

"You're not coming Skyress."Shun said.

"Oh,Shun.I am part of your past Ingram is your future."Skyress replied."You have grown so much and I can't leave my home, Ingram look after him."

"Of course I will,Skyress."Ingram replied.

"I shall be watching over you in my heart but it's time to say goodbye and thank you."Skyress said.

I wrapped my arms around Shun's waist and I gave him a quick kiss and smile.

"What about you,Zelda?"I asked.

"Yes,I'm coming."Zelda answered."I can't live away from my sister."

"That's great."I replied.

"Well,almost all of us are going."Dan said."Well,Drago we're leaving."

"Give my regards to Runo and the others."Drago said.

"I don't understand."Marucho replied."You're not coming?"

"Drago can't come with us."Dan answered.

"There must be a way."Marucho said.

"A part of my body is the perfect core which keeps New Vestroia stable."Drago explained."I'm afraid I can't leave New Vestroia ever again,Marucho."

"Actually that's not quite true."Apollonir said.

The six ancient warriors all appeared.

"Drago,a bakugan evolves through battle you've become as powerful as the core itself."Apollonir explained."You've become strong enough to seperate yourself from the core at last."

"But how?"Drago asked.

"The core would stay here and you would only maintain a spark to keep your link."Apollonir said.

"Then I could go to Earth with Dan?"Drago asked.

"Yes,Drago."Apollonir answered."There's no point keeping you here on New Vestroia you have earnt the right to live wherever you want."

"Awesome!"Dan shouted.

"You can open the diminsional gate yourself now Drago."Apollonir said before disappearing.

"Alright then,lets go home."Drago said opening the gate.

"That is seriously cool,Drago."Marucho said.

"Lets rock!"Dan shouted.

We all entered the gate with our Bakugan back home.

Hydranoid went back to see Alice and Gorem to Julie the rest of us headed for Runo's place.

"Hey guys."Runo said holding Tigrerra in her hands.

"The battle brawlers are back together."Marucho said.

"Good to see you,Runo."Shun replied.

"Hey,Runo Gorem's back!"Julie said running to the door."Okay,so everyone's back well in that case...OH,YEAH!"

"Good to have the old team back together."Drago said.

"You got it friends forever Drago."Dan replied.

_"Bakugan Brawl!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

**_Guess what I've just got the biggest concert ever in my life_**

**_And it's in London _**

**_Talent scouts are there and everything  
_**

**_But I only have 3 days to prepare and so many songs to rehearse and this has to be perfect and everything is supplied for me!_**

**_I have to pull this off...there's no rest for the wicked  
_**

**_See you there  
_**


	23. London Calling

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:London Calling

_It's been a month since Vestroia and Vexos and normality is back and by our standards it's pretty weird_

I screamed so hard at the letter I held in my hand

"I can't believe it!"I shouted.

"What is it?"Phoenix asked.

"I have just got the biggest break in my life!"I shouted.

"Talk about saying it loud and proud."Zelda commented.

"Yeah,it's something to be proud of."I replied.

The letter basically said...

_Dear Xenia Grounds,_

_You have one of the very few new beginning singers to perform at London's O2 arena for a concert to find the newest freshest star and everything needed to make your performance perfect and we will pay for the flight and get you the best hotel money can buy!_

_Bring as many friends or family you want._

_Hope to see you there_

I swear I am so excitied now...(When was the last time you heard me scream?)

"Who are going to take with you?"Zelda asked.

"You two obviously."I answered."Shun definately and the gang even Julie but my Dad can't come because of a business trip and Nadia is busy with uni studies."

"You don't want them to come do you."Phoenix realised.

"No,I don't."I answered.

"Why's that?"Phoenix asked.

"Well I just to hang out with my friends just for fun."I answered."I mean I want to hang out with them without having to save the universe for once!"

Not to mention adults ruin everything.

I spent the remainder of the night at Darren's.

"Seems you have quite the trip ahead."Darren said.

"Yeah,jetlag to the extreme."I replied.

"So can I come along?"Darren asked.

"I don't know the letter said bring as many people you want but I don't know the deets on where I'm actually staying."I answered.

"Right."Darren replied.

"Don't get me wrong it's not like I don't want to come but I have the whole gang coming with me I think anymore would just be overload."I explained.

"It's cool."Darren said.

I had to call the hotel I was staying at and say I needed like seven rooms(I meant to say six)and learn more about what's to see in good old London town but apart from that nothing I had to care about.

The flight was 8 hours long I wish I'd used Marucho's plane instead but it wasn't that bad as the company payed for the flight and we all got to stay in first class.

Then we had to pick up all our stuff and drive in a limo...that's right limo!

The hotel was amazing we stayed in the dorchester which is the most posh hotel in the whole city!

The rest of the group got Terrace Suites which were amazing when I saw it...

_The suite is decorated in a palette of smoky greys and yellows with touches of framboise and sea green to add colour. Sumptuous leather-panelled walls in the inner hall contrast with the more delicate pearl-coloured Venetian stucco in the living room, which features a working fireplace made of Calacatta Oro marble._

_The master bedroom boasts a private wardrobe fully panelled in figured sycamore, and the bedroom itself showcases luxurious furnishings such as cut-velvet curtains, 100% Egyptian cotton sheets by Frette and a lacquered chest of drawers made of ebonised oak. The master bathroom features a Kohler Chromatherapy Riverbath tub set in black moonstone, which can accommodate two. Privatelite windows in the bathroom can be made either opaque or clear for privacy or views onto the private terrace while 37 fibre optic lights above the tub change colour to make bathing an experience to remember._

But that's nothing compared to what I got...I have the most luxurious room in the entire hotel.

_The largest of the three roof suites, The Harlequin suite is made up of a master bedroom with an ensuite bathroom and dressing room, a dining room, living room, bar and large outside terrace overlooking Hyde Park. The rooms are arranged en filade with American walnut floors throughout, giving the suite an elegant , stately flow._

_The living room has walls upholstered in ivory silk, chaises upholstered in buttery leather, emerald-parchment clad case pieces and a bespoke wool and silk rug from The Rug Company, specially woven in Nepal. Two sets of French doors curtained in gold silk from Thailand lead onto the terrace and flood the room with natural light._

_The luxurious master bathroom features black Nero Marquina floors with under-floor heating, walls of book-matched white Arabescato Oro marble slabs, white onyx vanities and a large freestanding bath with polished chrome contemporary tap ware and a state-of-the-art shower toilet by Geberit. The Harlequin Suite is available as a two-bedroom suite and the second bedroom still has the original pink marble bathroom that was installed for Elizabeth Taylor._

Once you hear names you've never heard of you know it's awesome.

"I've died and gone to heaven."I sighed collapsing on my very comfortable bed.

But the night when we had to eat...I swear stars are lucky!

"Wow."I said in utter shock of the dining room.

"It's huge!"Dan said.

The entire dining room was like the first class one from _Titanic_ the movie.

"This place is too impressive."I replied.

Just picture the poshest dinner you can ever have...lobster,steak every single heavenly food was for us.

"I'm an newcomer and I get this."I said."I'm never leaving this place!"

"Thanks for bringing us here,Xen."Runo said.

"Hey,I'm not paying."I replied.

The night was partying away as the hotel and I was so wasted!

"Best night ever."I said in my room.

They come with so many services her it's unbelievable...

_Individual controlled air conditioning __Private bar with cold beverages and snacks __Personalised wake-up service and alarm clock __24-hour Laundry and valet service __Complimentary shoe shine __Study desk __Access to high speed and WiFi internet __Printer, fax, scanner and copier __Bang & Olufsen plasma television __CD/DVD Player __Extensive selection of local and international television channels __Multi-line telephones __Dual-Voltage power supply __Complimentary daily newspaper and a selection of magazines __Luxurious Floris toiletries __Heated towel rails in bathrooms __Hair dryer __Dorchester bathrobe and slippers _

And this isn't even the best part yet!

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Okay there's luxury but now it's work for my concert**_

_**And sightseeing all over London**_

_**And romance**_

_**It'll be a miracle if I'm even able to make 3 days without passing out**_

_**Be there  
**_


	24. Midnight Stroll

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four:Midnight Stroll

I found it really hard to get out of my penthouse suite as I could really stay there all day but then I remembered my whole day of rehearsals for my songs and I had to learn the dances,when to hit each note,when to move and all the ques.

The songs were...

"The Climb."

"If I ain't got you."

"Eyes on me."...FF8 Version

"Melodies of Life."

"Never Forget."

"I Miss You."

"This is what dreams are made of."

"Everytime we touch."

"Everytime."

"No matter what."

"White Flag."

"1000 words."

The dance routines in "this is what dreams are made of." and "everytime we touch." were exactly the same as the one I saw in the video and I had to do it like 5 times over and the ballads had so many high notes in them that my voice was drained so much.

"This is too much."I said totally exhausted.

"Want to stop for today?"Yuri asked.

Yuri was my vocal coach and cheorgrapher to make sure my performance was at it's best in two days.

"But it has to be perfect."I said.

"I think that you being drained isn't gonna help."Yuri replied."Okay,'s it for today!"

Thank you!

I spent all day in rehearsal that by the time I got back to the hotel it was dark.

"I've had better days."I said.

"But it's all going to be worth it at the end."Zelda replied.

"If I live to the end."I said.

"She's right."Shun said.

"Sometimes I hate it when you enter without me knowing."I replied lying back down on my bed.

"Sorry."Shun replied."Are you alright?"

"Yeah just more exhausting than I thought it would be."I said.

"Wanna get out of here?"Shun asked.

"I'd love to but where are we gonna go?"I asked.

"Don't know anywhere I guess."Shun answered.

"I love an adventure."I sighed.

We went to Battersea Park which took a while as we had to find which train and bus would be the fastest way of getting there and I loved Chelsea Bridge at night it was shining with lights and the river looked so beautiful at night we were chatting the whole time we were at the park.

Now we were standing at the side of the river.

"It's amazing."I said.

"What is?"Shun asked.

"Just the view it's like a dream for me even after all I've seen in the last few years."I answered."Ever thought that maybe the most simple sights you can never live without?"

"Come on."Shun said taking my hand.

"Where are we going now?"I asked.

"To see what else we can do."Shun answered.

We went to waterloo,oxford street(serious shopping!),Victoria,London Eye and went on a tour bus to Tower Bridge...name everything tourist spot in the UK and we all went there.

You know the Dorchester was throwing a midnight ball in the ballroom and it grabbed my eye.

"Sounds fun."I said.

"Not really."Shun replied.

"Come on,please."I begged.

"Why?"Shun asked.

"Just once,it won't be that hard for a ninja."I answered.

"I still don't want to do it."Shun replied.

"It's not like you're dancing in front of the others just me and chances are I'll screw up anyway."I said.

"Fine."Shun sighed.

It was like one those fairytale dances you see it was so magical you know the girl always spinning around and a romantic song in the background with everyone gathered in a circle watching us and the spotlight on us.

"Best night ever."I said back in my room.

"Really."Shun replied.

"Yeah,London has some sights."I said."And just the thing to take my mind off stuff."

"You're welcome."Shun replied.

I leaned in to kiss him and then it turned into a full make-out session.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**I have one day of freedom but what can you do in an new country.**_

_**I know the company has thrown me a party on a boat around the Thames.**_

_**Could life get any better!**_

_**Still concert's coming up...  
**_


	25. Nightlife

**New chapter up**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:Nightlife

I woke up in my bed with the curtains open and sunlight on my face which stung my eyes.

"You're awake then."Shun said exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah."I replied my eyes still stinging from the light.

I turned to face the clock...it was 11:30 am.

"Oh no!"I shouted."I have like 2 hours to rehearsal and and a car's gonna pick me up in like an hour."

"That's still a lot of time."Shun replied.

"You're a guy it doesn't take you long to get ready...well maybe when you had long hair."I said."But for girls it takes time."

"Then stop talking then."Shun replied.

"Okay be grateful I'll let you get away with that."I said.

It took me forever to get the right outfit on and I was having a such a bad hair day.

But I managed to get to the O2 with 5 minutes to spare but I found rehearsals slight easier but I added 2 new songs to my concert

"You are not alone."

"Real Emotion."

The show would open with "Everytime we touch." and close with "This is what dreams are made of."

"I forgot how big Michael Jackson songs can be."I said."Here we go again."

"You sure this is worth it?"Phoenix asked.

"Don't put that question in my head before a major concert."I answered.

The whole rehearsal of those two songs weren't exactly draining but I had to do another dance routine for "Real Emotion."

"Hey,you could use some time to destress."Yuri said.

"Nah,I mean I only have like 10 songs to master."I replied.

"You know 6 of my friends were gonna go on this luxury boat but all had to cancel because of other stuff and now I have a bunch of unused tickets so if you want to have them."Yuri explained.

"I'll think about it,yes!"I said.

The minute she left I was so happy but the thought of a major concert coming up was making so excited and terrified at the same time.

"Maybe I do need to cool down."I thought out loud.

The boat was going to be cruising the river at night which made the setting perfect for a great night out to party but no-one seemed to be in partying mood so I decided to do a little miniture performance to get the mood up.

**_Come on, guys, tell me what we're doing  
We hang around when we could be all over the place  
The sun is shinin', just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hall and show the world our face_**

It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
We got the party with us, we got the party with us

Radio, let me be a DJ  
I'll turn you up, keep us moving 'til we're on a roll  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's gotta soul

It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kicking it together, it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me

Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
We got the party with us  
We got the party, we got the party

Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today  
Let's find a place to play

I got an applause from the auidence on the boat which made me feel quite good because I wasn't the biggest fan of Hannah Montana songs...actually I hate her songs I like the songs she sings when she's not on her disney show.

I went outside on the skydeck to admire the view

"When I try and avoid singing I'm still singing."I said.

"I'll say."Shun replied."So you okay?"

"Yeah just to relax before tomorrow night."I answered.

I saw a shooting star which was weird because it's the only star I've seen in London since I've come here.

"A shooting star."I said."I wish for a great concert what do you wish for?"

"Nothing my life is perfect the way it is."Shun answered.

That felt so good I couldn't help glowing so we started to embrace for a little while I could hear the others behind the door though.

"They're in their own world."Julie said."It's so sweet!"

"So lets leave them be."Alice replied.

"I never saw Shun as a boyfriend type of guy."Runo said.

"Who did?"Dan replied.

I saw them because Dan was rather loud.

"Go away!"I mouthed.

The rest of the night was spent having fun and enjoying life before reality came again

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**One concert and a major crowd are there**_

_**Which makes me scared of screwing up**_

_**But I'm sure I'll pull through with the songs**_

_**It's emotional,fun and impressive**_

_**See ya there  
**_


	26. Best Night Ever

Chapter Twenty-Six:Best Night Ever!

_5...All the feelings of making a good impression had hit me like a train_

_4...I couldn't afford to make a mistake_

_3...The crowd was roaring like there was no tomorrow_

_2...No-one cares about my background...just tonight it was either make or break if I didn't impress my dream was over_

_1...The expectations from me were more than I thought and time seemed to stop when I walked onto that stage._

After singing...

_**Everytime**_

_**Everytime we touch **_

_**If I ain't got you**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Real Emotion**_

_**You are not alone**_

_**1000 words  
**_

I had to sing the climb and I got changed into another outfit

_**I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"**_

_**Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking**_

_**But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb**_

_**The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking**_

_**I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going**_

_**And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on**_

_**'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!**_

_**Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa**_

I felt like crying after that song...that song for me always summerised life as a difficult but rewarding journey and I think that every singer has those thoughts in their heads sometimes.

Then I got changed into a silver short dress for melodies of life...

_**Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.**_

_**Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.**_

_**In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.**_

_**A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.**_

_**So far and away, see the birds as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.**_

_**In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind ?**_

_**A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.**_

_**If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of life,  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember.**_

That song made me remember my mum the entire time and I really didn't know why...

Next was never forget and I got changed into a light blue top and jeans.

"This is for my friends in the crowd tonight."I said."We've been through rough,good and bizarre times but we've always pulled through."

I had a backing choir which sang the first three lines..

_**We've come so far and we've reached so high  
And we've looked each day and night in the eye  
And were still so young and we hope for more  
We've come a long way  
But were not to sure where we've been  
We've had sucess  
We've had good times  
But remember this,**_

_**Been on this path of life for so long  
Feel I've walked a thousand miles  
Sometimes strolled hand in hand with love  
Everybody's been there  
With danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hope  
I knew I could make it  
Once I knew the boundaries I looked into the clouds and saw  
My face in the moonlight  
Just then I realised what a fool I could be  
Just cause I look so high I don't have to see me  
Finding a paradise wasn't easy but still  
There's a road going down the other side of this hill**_

_**Never forget where your coming from  
Never pretend that it's all real  
Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream**_

_**Been safe from the arms of disappointment for so long  
Feel each day we've come too far  
Yet each day seems to make much more  
Sure is good to be here  
I understand the meaning of "I can't explain this feeling"  
Now it feels so unreal  
At night I see the hand that reminds me of the stand I make  
The fact of reality**_

_**Never forget where you're coming from  
Never pretend that it's all real  
Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream**_

_**We've come so far and we've reached so high  
And we've looked each day and night in the eye  
And we're still so young and we hope for more  
But remember this  
We're not invincible, we're not invincible (No)  
We're only people, we're only people  
Hey we're not invincible, we're not invincible  
So again I'll tell you**_

_**Never forget where you're coming from  
Never pretend that it's all real  
Someday soon this coud be some else's dream X3**_

I got a standing ovation for the first time in my life and I had to get changed into a white dress for eyes on me which had to be the most emotional song I've ever had the guts to perform I was looking straight at the crowd particulary Shun and white lights were around the stage.

_**Whenever I sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever I said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar**_

_**My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you**_

_**Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer**_

_**So let me come to you  
Close as I want to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you**_

_**Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming**_

_**Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer**_

I actually cried after that song because of all the emotion I put into it and then I got changed into this light purple top and trousers which were hidden underneath a long,puffy skirt.

I went up onto the stage and the beat started for my final song...

_**Hey now  
Hey now**_

Hey now  
Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling, I go  
Oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
'cause in my heart I know what this is

Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

I took a small sigh and began again

_**Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the oceans  
No no no  
Happiness is no mystery it's  
Here now it's you and me**_

The dancers that came up rip off my skirt when I span around and I started to move along to the beat as well and the audience got up from thier seats and started to move.

_**Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of**_  
_**  
Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)**_

When I see u smiling, I go  
Oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's Technicolor

I span around twice and skipped right down the end of the runaway of the stage right in front of the crowd and they began to surround the entire stage anyway.  
_**  
(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love**_

I was looking directly at the group in front of me smiling and the entire crowd was chanting "Hey,Hey,Hey!"

_**This is what dreams are made of  
(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of**_

I was beaming when the song finished and the crowd wouldn't stop clapping at all I was so happy!

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Right now life is more normal than ever**_

_**After all that excitment of Vestroia and London**_

_**I couldn't be happier**_

_**But normality is finished now when a whole new battle starts!**_

_**See you there  
**_


	27. Second Round

**Second Part of Star-Crossed**

**Don't own anything apart from the OCs**

**Review please!  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven:Second Round

_I swear I have enjoyed these last few months after London and Vestroia I've just been a normal girl...friends to talk to and evenings out with my very cool hot boyfriend!_

_Life couldn't get any better right now._

I saw a letter come in my mailbox it looked official to me.

"I think it's come."I said to my Dad.

"What if it's no?"Dad asked.

"So life remains the same."I answered.

"Yeah,but Xen an recording contract could change your life."Dad said.

"More than it has already...I mean bakugan,Vestroia and the Vexos."I replied."Anything else is just secondary compared to that."

"Yeah,you're right."Dad said taking the letter."How much of a shocker can this be?"

Dad opened the letter and then after reading it turned to face me with a sudden look on his face,he went to sit down at the table while I was reading it.

"That's incredible."I said trying to think positive.

"I said this would change your life but not that much."Dad replied.

"Dad,it's fantastic."I said.

"Are you sure?"Dad asked.

"Why are you asking me for?"I asked.

"Because this decision can't be up to me."Dad answered."I have to consult everyone even your know that if you agree to this Vestroia,Shun and your friends...all of it will be over."

My phone started to ring and I answered it to avoid the subject.

"Hey,Runo."I said on my phone."Really?Okay,better catch it while I can."

I smirked at what I said.

"Where are you going?"Dad asked.

"Runo told me to met the others at Marucho's."I answered still feeling shocked from that letter."Apprently we're going over to Alice's place."

"You have tell them."Dad said.

"...I know."I replied quietly going out the door.

We were going over to Alice's to meet up with Mira who was coming back here for a visit but after we did we headed back to Wardington.

* * *

"You guys look great."Mira said.

"Thanks,Mira."Julie said.

"Did you do something with your hair?"Runo asked.

"You noticed."Mira answered."Actually,I'm hoping Dan notices too."

"I'm sure he will."Runo said.

"What's with all the whispering?"Dan asked."Hey,Mira what's up with Baron and Ace,how are they doing?"

"You know,settling back into normal life."Mira answered.

"Now that the bakugan are free they must have a lot of time like us."Marucho said.

"Baron's busy helping his brothers and sisters at I haven't heard from."

Our bakugan were saying their greetings to each other.

"So, us what's been happening in Vestal since we parted ways in New Vestroia?"Shun asked.

"Yeah,I've been dying to know what happened to that creep Prince Hydron and his Vexos goons."Dan said.

"Well,where do I start."Mira replied."After we returned to Vestal,we were invited to go on the evening news in order to tell our story while we were gone several rumours had been circulating about what had really been happening in New Vestroia...we went in front of the cameras to tell the people of Vestal the truth...of course,the royal family immediately denied everything and said that the talking bakugan had been some television trick done with sound effect,lucky for us the people believed we were the ones who were telling the truth and banded together to fight."

"So then?"I asked."What happened King Zenoheld and the others?"

"They disappeared one night under the cover of darkness."Mira answered.

"You mean,someone kidnapped them?"Ingram asked.

"No,they fled before they could punished for their crimes."Mira answered."King Zenoheld,Prince Hydron and the Vexos all escaped inside the royal palace before anyone knew it was too late to stop them."

"I can't believe King Zenoheld is such a chicken."Marucho said.

"King Zenoheld is no coward."Mira replied."He wasn't running away to hide in some part of the galaxy...after his escape the resistance learnt that Zenoheld had a bigger plan which would let him become the ruler of everything and everyone."

"That's crazy,we can't let that happen."Dan said.

"But how can we stop him if we don't even know where he is?"Shun pointed out."He could be anywhere."

"Well,we're not 100% sure."Mira said."It would be a difficult task to accomplish even for Zenoheld,let's hope it's just a rumour."

"Ladies and gentlemen."Kato said on the monitor."Thank you for your patience,we'll be landing very shortly."

"Wow,Earth is so beautiful from up here."Mira said looking out the window.

We landed on top of the Marucho's rooftop.

"Marucho's family owns this place to themselves?"Mira said.

"You think this is impressive,wait til you see the inside."Runo replied.

While we were walking to ballroom for a party,Mira was pretty much shocked by everything while we used to it.

Marucho's family owns a private aquarium,zoo and gallery to themselves...they make me look poor and I live in a penthouse!

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."Mira said in awe.

"Believe me,we all had this reaction the first time."I replied.

"Can't blame you."Mira said.

When we finally got to the ballroom we had like 5 long tables of food that we could be here all day.

"Wow,this all looks so fabulous."Julie said.

"Take it easy,Julie."Runo replied."Where are your manners,this is Mira's party."

"Oh,right."Julie said.

"To friendship."We all said making a toast.

"Welcome back,Mira."Julie said.

"Thank you,guys."Mira said."Oh,I almost forgot!Runo,Julie I brought gifts for you."

"Are those what I think they are?"Runo asked.

"Wow,gauntlets."Julie said.

They both tried theirs on and we finally got on with the rest of the party.

"You okay?"Runo asked.

"Yeah,I guess I'm not in the party mood."I said still thinking about that letter.

"What's happening to me?"Drago asked.

"I feel strange too."Wilda mentioned."Like I'm burning up."

"Now it's got me."Elfin said."Preyas,do you feel it?"

"Me,no."Preyas said."I feel fine."

"Tigrerra do you feel it?"Drago asked.

"No."Tigrerra answered.

"This is the strangest thing."Ingram said.

"What's happening to you,Phoenix?"I asked.

They started to glow more intensely and before we knew it we were somewhere else.

"What the--?"I said looking around the bleak misty area.

"I don't wanna panic but this place is freaking me out."Dan said.

"Us too."Mira replied.

"Ace,what are you doing here?"I asked.

We saw our bakugan appear in their true forms in front of us and then we turned around and saw six figures appear in front of us.

"Who are those guys?"Dan asked.

"It is the six ancient warriors of Vestroia."Drago answered.

"Drago,you and your friends must listen carefully."Apollonir said."We were defeated in battle by King Zenoheld."

"What he desired from us was to take our six attribute energies."Frosch said.

"He needed them to power the bakugan termination system."Oberus explained."A machine programmed to destroyed all bakugan."

"To keep them free from Zenoheld's clutches we trust you with our six attribute energies."Lars Lion said.

Six lights of different colours came to our bakugan.

"Why is it always us?"I sighed."This is something I didn't expect today."

"Guys,look at them."Dan replied."It's like they've all...evolved."

"Remember,brawlers you are our last hope against Zenoheld."Exedra said.

"Only you can stop him and his weapon of mass destruction."Apollonir replied."We are counting on you."

We came to back at Marucho's.

"I have been in better moods right now."I said.

"All of you fell to the floor suddenly and were unconsious."Julie explained.

"That was the most bizarre thing ever."Shun replied.

"Yeah."I said.

"Was it a dream?"Mira said questioning what just happened.

"That was no dream."Drago said coming out of the ball."Just look at how we've changed."

Our other bakugan had changed as well.

"Drago's right,it was all real."Dan said."That stuff about King Zenoheld is true and we've got to put a stop to his plan!"

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**What a way to remember a party,huh?**_

_**But still I have two problems to worry about**_

_**As me and Shun head to New Vestroia after something happens there.**_

_**Bakugan Brawl!**_

_**Be there  
**_


	28. Doubts and Choices

**Don't own anything apart from the OCs.**

**I finally updated!  
**

**Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:Doubts and Choices

I didn't know how Phoenix did it but I'm guessing Zelda had something to do with it...Phoenix for some reason managed to transmit her attribute energy to Nemus,I didn't know why but at least we all have evolved bakugan now.

"Dude,are you kidding me?"Dan said."You had this thing the whole time and you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah,Marucho."Julie said."What's up with that."

"Quiet, him concentrate."Mira said.

"This should do it."Marucho replied.

Klaus appeared on the monitor.

"Good afternoon to you,my fellow bakugan brawlers."Klaus said.

"Hey,Klaus."Dan replied."I guess living on Vestal hasn't affected your sense of style...still rockin the 16th century pirate thing."

"Well,Dan thanks for the complient."Klaus responded."But we have other things to discuss."

"Guys,you've gotta help us."Baron said."They've come back."

"Hydron and his posse of Vexo scum."Ace said.

"I'm sorry,Master Dan."Baron said."Hydron ambushed me in the park and took the Haos energy."

Next time,I keep the energy.

"Don't beat yourself too badly,they're stronger now."Ace said."If Klaus and Sirenoid didn't step in,Mylene would have taken my darkus energy too."

"So it looks like the Vexos are calling us out."Dan replied.

"Just like the anicents said."Drago said."They want our six attribute energies to power the BT system."

"Now they have the Haos energy,they're one step closer to activating it."Mira said.

"At least they don't have the element of surprise anymore."Shun replied.

"We know what we have to do."Dan said."We have to go to Vestal to face these Vexos goons head to head...it's time shut them down for go."

It was obvious answer for us.

"Don't worry,guys."Runo said."Me and Julie can hold go the fort just like before."

"Yeah,we're all pros at it now."Julie said.

"Next stop,Vestal!"Dan said.

I changed my outfit from last I wear blue jeans and a 2-in-1 top with a white inner top which said _"wings of freedom"_ in silver and a grey outer sleeveless top.

We went back Doctor Michael's lab in Moscow to go to Vestal.

"No pressure,doc but we're counting on you."Dan said."You have to make sure that we all get to Vestal in one piece."

"Yes,I undestand,you'll be fine...this isn't a slingshot,you know."Dr Michael said.

"Be careful when you get there."Alice said.

"Don't worry,we're the best."Marucho replied.

"The radar is picking up a atmospheric anomly coming from New Vestroia."Dr Michael said.

"What do you think it is?"Alice asked.

"The Vexos,who else."Mira answered.

"That doesn't make sense."Drago replied."None of the bakugan possessing attribute energies are there."

"Maybe it's a distraction to throw us of their tails."Preyas said.

"Or it's maybe another attack on our people."Elfin said.

"Elfin's right."Ingram replied."We can't ignore it."

"What do you think,Dan?"I asked.

"I don't it could be a decoy or it could be a trap to lure all of the attribute energies to one place."Dan answered.

"I'll go check it out."Shun replied."You made a good point it's probably safer we split up anyway,we'll catch you later in Vestal."

"Are you sure?"Mira said worried.

"Relax,he's almost as tough as me."Dan said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'll come too."I said."You're not getting away from me that easy."

"The dimension controller has locked on to the cordinates."Dr Michael said."If you're going to jump now's the time to do it."

"You'll be fine."Alice said."Just remember to hold your breath."

After arriving at Vestroia things were different.

"This looks like New Vestroia."Shun said."But where are all the bakugan?"

"Think we've been transported to the wrong planet."I replied.

"No,we're in the right place."Phoenix said.

"But even though this is our home it feels different to me too."Ingram said.

"Ingram,what's wrong?"Shun asked."If we're really in New Vestroia then why are you still a ball?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself."Ingram replied.

"It doesn't make sense,we destroyed the dimension controllers."I said."I don't understand."

"The dimension controller is not responsible."Someone said.

I looked up and saw Skyress fly down towards us.

"There is a new danger here."Skyress said landing in Shun's hands."I had always hoped to see you again but not under these cirumstances."

"You look beautiful,Skyress."Shun replied.

Okay you can say that to her but not to me!

"What is this new danger you speak of?"Ingram asked.

"We're here to help you."I said."What happened?"

_"Earlier this morning a strange metal sphere appeared in the any of us knew what to make of it,it had embedded itself deep into the ground."_

"A beam from that did this to you?"Shun said.

"Yes."Skyress said."You don't understand how painful it is to be enslaved to be granted freedom only to have ripped away from you again."

"Blasted Vexos!"Ingram said.

"Don't worry,Skyress."I said.

"We drove these creeps out of New Vestroia once and there's no reason we can't do it again."Shun replied.

We tried to destroy it but an electrix barrier kept on shocking us.

"You okay,Shun?"I asked.

"It's a extremely pwerful electric force field."Shun said."Whatever this thing is,the Vexos don't want anyone meddling with it."

"Blasted Vexos!"Ingram said.

"Calm down,Ingram."I replied.

Bakugan started to come from behind us.

"You're our only hope,Shun."Skyress said."Without the bakugan battle brawlers we don't have a chance against the Vexos."

"Well,if we can't destroy have to find another way to beat the Vexos."Shun replied.

"We have to do this...just have to."I said.

"But how?"Ingram asked.

"What a pity for Shun that he has you for a partner."Skyress said.

"What did you just say to me?"Ingram responded angry.

Harsh!

"Hold on,Skyress."Shun said.

"No,where's his fire?Where's his courage."Skyress said."These are his people here and he cowers like a frighted child."

"What?"Ingram said.

"No,it's not like that."I said.

"Forgive me but I only speak the truth."Skyress said.

"Ingram is no coward."Shun replied."I trust him with my life,we're partners."

"I meant no disrespect,Shun."Skyress said.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion kids."Lync said from the top of the sphere."But I'm here to take the Ventus energy."

After that little interruption I just knew where this was going.

"That electro-field had to hurt,Shun."Lync said."I thought you were gonna cry."

"Keep talking,Lync."Shun responded.

"I demand you return the bakugan to their natural state."Ingram said.

"Tough talk when standing so close to the BT system."Lync said.

"That's the BT system?"I said.

"Well,part of it."Lync answered."If you think this is impressive just wait until we get all the attribute energies and power it BT system is really a thing of beauty."

"There's nothing beautiful about a tool of destruction."Skyress responded.

"Well,beautiful or not you have to admit it's pretty impressive."Lync said."Come on,why the angry face?I can't wait to introduce Mechinical Aluse!"

"Only fools joke in the face of battle,Lync."Shun replied."So are you ready,Ingram?"

"You bet."Ingram answered.

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

_"Gate card set!"Lync said._

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Aluse stand!"_

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Master Ingram stand!"_

To make a long story short Ingram was losing badly.

"Please,Shun."Skyress said."You must use me."

"Are you sure?"Shun asked.

"Yes,more than anything."Skyress answered.

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Storm Skyress descend!"_

"Ability activate,whirlwind lightning storm."Shun said.

That lowered Aluse's power to 800 amd increased Skyress's power by 200

"I really hate this kid."Ingram said.

"Not as much as I do."Skyress replied."You had your chance and you failed, it's my turn."

"Shun!"Skyress cried.

"I got your back."Shun replied."Double ability activate,thunder strike open plus green wave!"

"Ability activate,green boomerang!"Lync said.

That lowered Shun's life gaug big time mainly Ingram charged in without thinking.

"You okay,Ingram?"Shun asked.

"I'm sorry,Shun."Ingram said."I've fought a clumsly battle today and because of me,the Vexos might still win the Ventus would consider it a blessing but I think it's a curse."

"What is with you?"I snapped."We can't exactly afford to lose this!"

"In battle your head cannot be clouded espesically not with self-doubt."Skyress said."Come on,'s finish this."

"She's right."Shun replied."Ingram is too unsure right now and Lync is too strong a competitor."

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Skyress descend!"_

Again,they were losing!

"I will not run from battle!"Ingram said."I will fight for Shun,Skyress and Vestroia!...Send me in,Shun."

"But Ingram..."Shun replied.

"I won't lose to the Vexos!"Ingram said."I will not let them defeat me."

"Only if you're sure."Shun replied.

"I am."Ingram said.

"Ingram,let's take the fight to them."Shun said.

_"Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand!"_

"Ventus Ingram has returned."Ingram said.

Yeah,we've heard this before.

"Ability activate,airwave."Lync said.

"Ability activate,moonlight slash."Shun responded.

"You will not take this energy from me boy."Ingram said."Activate Shadow-Wing."

"Shadow-Wing?I don't know that."Shun replied."Must be part of his..."

"New attribute powers."Skyress said.

_"Ventus Shadow-Wing stand!"_

"Ability activate,ninjtsu combo might-fang and vist-a-wing."Shun replied.

That let Shun win the battle.

"Well,it still took 3 bakugan to beat my one."Lync said.

"Who cares?"Shun responded."In the end we still have the Ventus energy and you don't."

"Your arroganace was no match for our will to win."Ingram replied.

"Will to win?I'll show you idiots the will to win."Lync said angry."Next time you better run the other way."

Well that's one battle done but we are nowhere near done yet.

"We may not have destroyed it but at least we deleyed the launch of the BT system."Shun said.

"Shun,I'm sorry."Ingram said."I hope my self-doubt didn't let you doubt me as well and Skyress..."

Skyress wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about you anymore."Skyress said."Now that you believe in yourself...the anicents decided to bestowe their powers in you for a reason,never forget that."

"I won't."Ingram said.

"You and Shun make a good team."Skyress said."Take care of each other."

"We will."Ingram promised.

"It was so wonderful to see you again even though it was for the last time."Skyress said."Goodbye,Shun!"

"We'll miss you."I said.

Now with all the madness over we can head back home...but how much longer will it be my home?

"What is it?"Shun asked.

I took a deep breath and decided to tell him.

"I don't ever think I'll ever meet someone like you again."I said.

I didn't even want to think this but it had to be said.

"I got a record contract in Europe."I confessed.

"Are you leaving then?"Shun asked.

"I don't know."I answered."But if I do I will miss you so much! And Dan and everyone else...but it won't matter if we don't stop the Vexos first then I'll make my mind up."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**We get back to Earth to think of a new strategy**_

_**And try to hide out and stay low**_

_**But I don't think it's gonna work.  
**_


	29. Author's Note

**_Author's Note_**

_**I'm gonna do something I've never done before**_

_**I'm gonna let my readers decide for me in my story**_

_**Basically in Star Crossed Xenia has a recording deal to go to Europe which she might not get again.**_

_**So she has a choice to stay or go!**_

_**Vote in my poll to see Xenia go or stay!**_

_**Basically the overall vote in my poll makes up the decision and you have until the last episode of New Vestroia to vote**_

_**The result I will reveal then and the one with the majority will be the overall decision.  
**_

_**But only one shot so think carefully...**_

_**Stardust95**_

_**P.S The new season of Bakugan:Gaudalian Invaders hasn't really told anyone who's appearing in it so another story after Star Crossed is uncertain right now  
**_


	30. Reflection

**Sorry, it took so long**

**Vote in the poll or leave a review if you want!**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Nine:Reflection

We got back home in one piece but I don't think we have had the worse yet...nowhere near it. Anyway to be more cheerful we all hooked up at Marucho's place where we decided to bring each other up to speed.

"It doesn't make any sense."Marucho said."We know the Vexos are after the attribute energies the six ancient warriors gave us."

"It's a trap just like luring us to New Vestroia was."Shun replied.

"But why bring us all the way here when they could keep fighting us on Vestal?"Baron wondered.

"Maybe they had to change their strategy when Spectra showed up again."Mira said."It was clear when we saw Spectra and Volt that they aren't allies anymore."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Spectra had a hand in this."Ace said."I don't see the Vexos going to the trouble of dimensional transport unless they had to."

"Maybe Spectra did something that forced them to take the fight off Vestal."Marucho said.

"All that matters is that our enemies have come to Earth."Drago said.

"Drago's right! Sitting here playing guessing games isn't helping us so we have to prepare for some heavy duty battle."Dan replied.

"We shouldn't be so eager, we could lose."I said.

"They already have the Haos energy and they've close to getting a few others."Runo replied.

"Runo's right, we have to be smart about this."Mira said."If they capture all the energies..."

"Then the bakugan termination system will become fully operational."Shun said."And all the bakugan we fought so hard to free will be completely wiped out forever."

"We saw the own thing when we were on New Vestroia."I said."It might be only partly operational but it still turns the bakugan back into balls."

"Oh no."Drago said in horror.

"I can't believe it just when they were finally free."Ace said."The Vexos better run when they see me coming."

"And that goes double for me, Ace. I'm so mad!"Runo said.

"Don't worry, Runo. We'll teach those Vexos a lesson."Julie said.

"Does that mean you two plan on actually brawling?"Dan asked.

"Well, it makes perfect sense. Since me and Runo have no attribute energies to lose we should be your first line of defence."Julie said."So you guys can fight only when it's absolutely necessary."

"But the Vexos are crazy powerful not any bakugan can beat them."Baron mentioned.

"Are you saying that my Tigrerra and Gorem aren't good enough to fight along side of you?"Runo responded taking it the wrong way.

"We've fought the Vexos so we know what to expect."I said.

"Trust us, messing with them is serious business."Percival replied.

"Well messing with us is serious business too."Runo replied.

"But we all have surprior strength."Elfin mentioned.

"So you're better than me?"Preyas responded.

"I was better than you before that."Elfin answered.

"Runo may have a point."Shun agreed."Battling the Vexos is too risky right now."

"They'll be expecting us."Marucho said."Maybe it's time to switch strategies too. I say we hide out and plan a sneak attack."

"So that way we'll have the element of surprise on our side for once."Mira said.

"Sounds to me like we'll be a bunch of sitting ducks."Dan said.

"Yeah, what if the Vexos find us?"Baron asked.

"Don't worry, I think of all scenerios."Marucho answered."I managed to create a barrier shield using dimension wave technology."

"Barrier shield?"Dan said.

"Think of it as an invisbility cloak so as long as we stay in this house the Vexos won't be able to find us."Marucho replied.

"Great."I said.

After having the barrier shield activated.

"All systems are go, looks like the barrier shield is working."Marucho said.

"So now we can wait the Vexos out."Shun replied.

"So how long do we have to wait?"Dan asked.

"I wouldn't be in any rush to leave if I were you."I said."If the Vexos follow so will Spectra."

"With the Vexos and Spectra coming after you all at once, you can't leave."Marucho agreed.

"But I came here to battle not to bury my head in the sand."Dan complained.

"Just think of it as a big slumber party."Julie suggested.

"Happy thoughts will help the time pass."Gorem said.

"I suppose there are worser places to be stuck than Marucho's house."Dan said.

"So you want to go down to bowling alley with us?"Runo asked.

"There's no point in fighting them, Dan."Tigrerra noted.

"Okay, I'm in."Dan said."Hey, Mira come with us."

"These next few days are sure going to be interesting."Mira sighed.

I had my doubts because being trapped in one place can drive you crazy even with Marucho's place can offer someone...still which adventure was harder this one or the last one?

_Come to think of it a lot can happen in 3 years...twists, turns, the unexpected and the unimaginable can come to life._

_A lot can happen in a year_

_ANYTHING can happen in a year  
_

_A lot has changed in 3 years._

I'm a singer on the brink of taking off, Dan's a brawler along with the others, Shun's a ninja and Marucho has everything.

We all have something in our lives worth fighting for...but for me what I'm fighting for just for the adventure and a chance for good memories and also to save the world obviously.

_With all these adventures you can almost immortalise yourself in an instant._

_You make the most of every opportunity to get anywhere near these types of adventures and amazing moments._

_You never know when it will be your last...

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

_**How to sum up the next chapter?**_

_**Well, a movie and...you'll find out**_

_**See you there, right!  
**_


	31. Broken Heels

**Over 6 months of writing this and I have reached the thrity mark.  
**

**Vote in the poll or leave a review if you want!**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty:Broken Heels

We were all watching a monster movie in the private cinema that Marucho owned which is awesome by the way but there's a reason I hate these movies and this is why...

"Oh, man this movie is awesome on the big screen."Dan commented."Hey, Drago what about those monster moves?"

"Huh, movies always exaggerate. I could do better."Drago said.

"I don't know, Drago."Marucho replied."That monster seemed pretty tough."

"Whatever,it's just a stupid movie but if he were real I bet Percival could take him."Ace said.

"Yeah and Nemus could take him too."Baron said.

"But not as fast as Ingram could."Shun replied.

"This is why I hate watching monster movies with these guys, it always ends in an argument."Runo said.

"Plus it leaves me with a headache."Julie sighed.

"It's really not their fault, they're just extra wound up because they're stuck in here. Boys get furstrated when they can't battle."Mira replied.

"You see why I don't go on movie dates with Shun that much? We always get into this huge debate about what movie to watch."I said.

"You and Shun actually fight?"Runo asked.

"Yeah, sometimes."I answered then laughed."Beyond the whole ninja thing, Shun is like a normal teenager."

"Man, after seeing that I'm killing to brawl with those Vexos goons."Dan said.

"Yeah, me too this hiding out stuff is for losers I say we look for some Vexos to throw down."Elfin said."Sorry, I know it's not ladylike to say so, I'm just so furstrated by all this sitting around. I'm no scaredy-cat, I'm firece like a tiger."

I can tell from that passion in your voice, Elfin.

"Let's just see one of those Vexos try to take me down, I don't care who it is. Prince Hydron, Mylene, Shadow Prov."Elfin said moving from side to side then stopped when she finished. "I'll knock them out like a bunch of bowling pins."

"Stop it!"Preyas shouted.

"What's wrong, Preyas?"Marucho asked.

"She's talking crazy, that's what."Preyas answered."None of us are afraid of the Vexos but that doesn't mean we can be irresponsible and start picking fights. As keeper of the aquas energy, Elfin has to be more responsible."

"Are you calling me irresponsible?"Eflin responded getting more wound up.

"Hot-headed is more like it. Who do you think you are, Elfin?."Preyas said."Just because you evolved doesn't mean you're indestructable, you young ones are so cocky."

Cocky?...I don't agree with that part but I have to say I know the difference of being brave and being stupid.

"Cocky? Just because we aren't afraid to battle like you old folks?"Elfin responded."You've got some nerve, Preyas."

"I might be older than you but it doesn't mean I can't brawl circles around you."Preyas said.

You see like Dan and Runo I avoid being involved in their arguments...I learnt that lesson TOO well but still Elfin seems to have more mood swings than a teenager.

The girls picked out the next movie and as it was a movie for girls or in other words a "chick flick." the guys weren't too happy about it and neither was I. You see the weird thing about me is that a movie that is specially made for girls just turns me off and even I call them chick flicks.

I guess the guys are either going to suffer from watching it or just fall asleep.

I guess option b...they fall asleep.

I just snuck out while the movie started to head to my room.

"Why did you leave?"Phoenix asked.

"If I haven't made it clear...I hate chick flicks!"I said."Still I'm not gonna suffer unlike the boys."

"So what are you going to do?"Zelda asked.

"Might as well get some music done in here."I answered."Marucho really took the time to make my room the way I want it so I never really need to leave."

_Wow...I have a lush piano, guitar and drums even though I can't really play the drums that well or at all._

_I knew the perfect song it's a romantic ultimate song for me because I just can't help but think of Shun really._

"My favourite."I said playing the piano.

_**Eyes, like a sunrise**_  
_** Like a rainfall**_  
_** Down my soul**_  
_** And I wonder,**_  
_** I wonder why you look at me like that**_  
_** What you're thinking,**_  
_** What's behind**_  
_** Don't tell me, but it feels like love**_

_** [Chorus]**_  
_**I'm gonna take this moment**_  
_** and make it last forever**_  
_** I'm gonna give my heart away**_  
_** and pray we'll stay together**_  
_** 'Cause you're the one good reason**_  
_** You're the only guy that I need**_  
_** 'Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen**_  
_** I'm gonna take this night**_  
_** and make it Evergreen**_

_**Touch, like an angel**_  
_** Like velvet to my skin**_  
_** And I wonder,**_  
_**I wonder why you wanna stay the night**_  
_** What you're dreaming**_  
_** What's behind**_  
_** Don't tell me, but it feels like love**_

_**I'm gonna take this moment**_  
_** and make it last forever**_  
_** I'm gonna give my heart away**_  
_** and pray we'll stay together**_  
_** 'Cause you're the one good reason**_  
_** You're the only guy that I need**_  
_** 'Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen**_  
_** I'm gonna take this night**_  
_** and make it Evergreen**_

**_We can make it last forever more (Don't tell me, but it feels like love)_**

_**I'm gonna take this moment**_  
_** and make it last forever**_  
_** I'm gonna give my heart away**_  
_** and pray we'll stay together****, oh yeah**_  
_** 'Cause you're the one good reason**_  
_** You're the only guy that I need**_  
_** 'Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen**_  
_** I'm gonna take this night**_  
_** and make it Evergreen**_

_**I'm gonna take this moment**_  
_**Make it last forever**_  
_** I'm gonna give my heart away**_  
_** and pray we'll stay together****, oh yeah**_  
_** 'Cause you're the one good reason**_  
_** You're the only guy that I need**_  
_** 'Cause you're more beautiful than I have ever seen**_  
_** I'm gonna take this night**_  
_** and make it Evergreen**_

"Nice song."Shun commented.

"Yeah."I said closing the top of the piano."How was the movie?"

"Not really intresting."Shun answered.

"So you didn't watch it then?"I said.

"You could say that."Shun replied.

"Boys...you couldn't like a chick flick even if your lives depended on it."I sighed laughing."Not that I blame you. But us girls we can do anything that you guys can do. Anything you can do I can do better even with broken heels."

"Right."Shun responded not really believing me.

"Come on, I getting a drink."I said.

"Fine."Shun replied.

"Red wine."I said in a british accent."You know I can do better than you."

I'm kidding, I don't really drink.

"I can do it even better in broken heels."I said back in my normal voice.

"Are you gonna keep saying that?"Shun replied.

"Probably until it gets really annoying."I answered."I'm a really different girl it's what people love about me."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**The plan was to hide out and lay low**_

_**But that was easier said than done like I thought**_

_**So me and Shun take off and run into Volt**_

_**We're in for some serious brawling all next time**_

_**Bakugan brawl!**_

_**Be there  
**_


	32. Author's Note: Bakugan Winter Awards

**_Author's Note  
_**

**_There's a link for the bakugan winter awards.  
_**

**_Vote 4 ur fav if u get stuck go on the profile_** _**HeRetOhElPYou and ask.  
**_

**_And the link is www. fanfiction .net/topic/72797/23864166/1/._**

_Each week(or maybe less) there will be a new topic on the forum showing who/what you can vote for. This week, they will have your favorite heroine stories. All you have to do is list your top three heroine(it can be the same person) in order from least to greatest. Don't forget to put in the story and the author._

_A heroine is a female character who, in your opinion, serves her role best. She's brave, loving, kind, and whatever else you would want her to be. They don't have to save the world; they just need to be the main female character. Also, give a brief reason why you chose this character for the particular story._

_Example:_

_1. Alice-My Darling Ange- by Lady Anata (In this story, Alice is not only brave and loving, but she's gone through so much and is still a saint.)_

_2. Alice -Barely- By AnythingClonegirl (In this story, Alice finds out more about herself.)_

_3. Runo- By MathClonegirl (Runo is just to funny!)_

_A hero a male character who, in your opinion, serves his role best. He's brave,gorgeous, mysterious, and whatever else you would want him to be. They don't have to save the world; they just need to be the main male character. Also, I would like you to give a brief reason why you chose this character for the particular story. Do the same as above, just for the male._


	33. Finest Tag Team Catch

**Would have been sooner but something to do, work experience so been really busy.  
**

**Enjoy the new chapter and review.**

**Seriously a lot of action in this chapter so I'm tired like it says in the preview.**

**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One:Finest Tag Team Catch

"Are you sure about this,Shun?"I asked.

"Maybe we should tell the others."Ingram said.

"Telling them would just make them worry and they are already stressed enough as it is."Shun answered."This is something I have to do. I can't hide out any longer."

"I'm coming with you though you might need an extra pair of hands."I replied.

Taking ahold of Shun's hand we managed to work our way to Samarai area or it's just looks like it jumping from roof to roof at a very quick rate and at the same time very motion sickening too but I don't get motion sick so thank my body for that part.

"Seriously, this is why you being a ninja is a good thing."I said."It beats walking."

We started to walk down the bridge and ran into a samarai now how obvious can a Vexo be?

"You're the Vexo they call Volt."Shun said.

"I recognise you too, brawlers."Volt answered."Shun and Xenia, isn't it. You two have nerve showing your faces after your fellow brawlers were humliated."

"Don't make the mistake, Volt."Shun responded."Of thinking their skills are equal to mine."

"Or mine."I said knowing I was a better brawler or I hope so.

"Fine so let's see these skills of yours."Volt said.

"Let's go."I replied.

_"Gaunlet Power Strike."_

_"Gate card set!"_

_"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, Ventus Ingram!"_

_"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, Haos Boriates."_

"Ability activate!"They both said.

_"_Prometheus Cannon_"_Volt said activating his ability.

That transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates.

_"_Wind power glimmering shadow slash."Shun responded.

That transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Ingram.

"Ability activate, element glow."Volt repsonded.

Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent basically.

"Double ability activate, armoured intense mode plus wind echo."Shun responded.

"Ability activate, firebolt axe."Volt responded."That's it axe marks the spot."

Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates again.

_"Gate card open, Ventus reactor!"  
_

Gives Ingram 200 Gs.

"I'm impressed, Shun."Volt commented."Your brawling skills are strong."

Don't have to tell me twice...please, don't!

"I know."Shun replied._"Come Ventus Slash, time to fight!"_

_"Come Haos Dronespider_. _Dronespider switch to arm mode, join with Boriates!"_

"Now it's time to drop the hammer."Volt said.

"Shun!"Ingram called.

"Alright, now it's our turn."Shun replied."Ability activate, twin-bat phantom comet storm!"

Adds 400 Gs to Ingram and Hylash, also combines their power levels...nice!

"Big deal."Volt responded."Ability activate, Vector Phalanx."

Adds 400 Gs to Boriates...lame!

That ends round one and puts Volt in the lead.

"I'm sorry, Shun."Ingram apologized even though it wasn't his fault.

"No, it's my fault for underestimating this Vexos."Shun replied.

_"Come bakugan trap Haos Dronespider_. _Dronespider switch to arm mode, join with Boriates!"_

"Here it comes, Ingram."Shun said.

"My go."I said joining in.

_"Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand, Haos Shining Phoenix!"_

"Phoenix."Ingram said.

Phoenix did become different in terms of appearance as she was a golden phoenix now and her whole body could be on fire depending on her mood.

"That would be me."Phoenix replied.

"I thought you might need me though."I said then turned around."Baron, what are you--?"

"We were nearby and got caught in the time freeze when I found out it was you two, I thought you could use some backup."Baron explained.

"Kinda nicked your spot, dude."I replied.

"Doesn't matter."Baron said."Maron, you have to hide right now."

"Enough if you both wanna fight, let's go."Volt said impatient."Ability activate, Vector Phalanx."

"Maron!"Baron cried seeing her getting in the middle of the battle.

_"Bakugan brawl, Haos Trident Zelda."_

"Ability activate, eternal shield."I said.

That shielded those two for now.

"Maron."Baron said in relief.

"Baron, is she hurt?"I asked.

"No, she's fine."Baron answered.

"Good to know."I replied."But I can't use Zelda as long as Eternal Shield is activated, Shun."

"No problem."Shun responded._"Come bakugan trap, Ventus Slash."_

_"Come on, Shadow-Wing. bakugan brawl, bakugan stand."_

"That's interesting."Volt commented.

_"Gate card open, forcement enemy."_

That put Volt's bakugan at 2900.

"Phoenix, attribute change!"I said.

Phoenix changed from Haos to Darkus.

"Ability activate, Darkus Sky!"I replied.

That brought a darkus coloured sky.

"Ability activate, Eight-Span Crowe!"Shun responded.

That gave 200 Gs to all Ventus bakugan.

"Ability activate,Vector Phalanx."Volt responded.

Use another ability for once seriously I could memorise how many times I've seen that. The decent thing is about the combo we have is that Volt can't see and the sensors don't where we are but we can attack him at anytime.

"Invisiblity is the way of a ninja."Ingram said fading back into the shadows.

"Nice one, Shun."I commented.

"Now it's time we see the sun, Xen."Shun replied.

"Sure."I agreed."Ability activate, Twilight!"

That blinded Boriates to my ability and gave us a 300 point boost.

"Good call."I commented.

"Kazami Style Ninja torpedo slash."Shun replied activating another ability.

First ability with the brawler's name on it but anyway...that basically adds 200 to all Ventus bakugan again. The Darkus Sky cleared and we were ready for another round.

"Had enough?"I said.

"Okay, you two are tougher than I thought but what warrior would quit while he's still standing?"Volt answered."Wouldn't you agree, Shun."

"Sometimes it's good to quit while you're ahead."Shun responded.

So cool!

"Let's continue, shall we!"I replied."Gate card set!"

"Ability activate, Prometheus Cannon."Volt responded."Fusion ability activate, buster mega barrel."

That put Phoenix down to 100 Gs now I'm in trouble.

"Phoenix, Xenia!"Maron cried.

"I completely forgot about her."I said.

Shun managed to get Maron up a scaffolding in ninja style, of course!

"I don't like guys who pick on girls."I responded to that action."Ability activate, transendent wings!"

That gave Phoenix 400 Gs but it still wasn't enough and it added to Volt's attack and made it bigger.

"Yeah, whatever."Volt commented.

_"Bakugan stand!"_

"Ability activate, armoured intense mode."Shun responded.

"Watch me nullify your ability."Ingram said.

"Hey not so fast there you thunder chicken."Volt replied."Buster mega barrel can only be denullified by a haos ability which you just don't have."

"Oh, boy."I gasped.

That defeated Ingram and lowered Shun's life gauge even more.

"Ability activate, divine light."I said.

That put Ingram back in the game.

"Divine light is a Haos only ability that revives any defeated bakugan."I explained."Awesome, huh?"

"Pretty awesome indeed. Thanks, Xen."Shun replied.

"Least I could do."I said turning to face Volt."I guess you forgot there's a Haos brawler on this side too."

_"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand!"  
_

"Alright."I said.

"Game over, Volt."Shun replied.

"Well, that was a lucky safe and it isn't gonna help you win the battle. I think I'll be taking the Ventus energy now."Volt said."Machinal trap bakugan, Haos Carovelt. Ability activate, Orion head."

That trapped our bakugan in a glowing rope.

"So now all your abilities have been nullified."Volt explained."So you might as well go home."

"As if."I sighed.

_"Bakugan brawl, Zelda stand!"_

"Ability activate, Freedom Light."I said.

That let our bakugan go free.

"Too little too late, Xenia."Volt responded.

_"Gate card open, destined light!"_

"She nullified my ability."Volt realised.

"Xenia."Shun said.

"Already ahead of you."I replied knowing what to do.

"Ability activate!"We both said.

"Wind power intense impact."Shun replied.

"Transendent Wings!"I shouted.

"You're going down!"Ingram said.

"Double ability activate, muzzle lancer plus booster."Volt replied."Let's go, Boriates."

We still won the battle and I could seriously use the break after that battle so we all headed back to Marucho's place.

"Hey, guys. We're back."Baron said.

"Hey, Shun. Where did you disappear to?"Dan asked.

"To my mediatation room."Shun answered lying.

"Who could mediate after sitting around for so long?"Dan said.

"You could learn a lot about balance from Shun."Drago mentioned.

"What about you?"Dan asked me the same question.

"Ipod, I can listen to that for hours."I replied.

Seriously I once spent 6 hours listening to my Ipod.

"Will you visit us again, Maron?"Julie asked.

"As soon as Baron will let me."Maron answered.

We headed outside to see Maron off before the gate opened.

"Make sure you say hi to Klaus when you get back to Vestal."Dan said.

"And give my regards to Sirenoid."Drago mentioned.

"Sure, thanks for having me."Maron replied moving towards Baron."I'll see you soon, big brother."

Then she whispered something to Shun and I think I know what.

"Bye guys."Maron said going through that gate to Vestal

"Hey, Drago. What do you think Maron said to Shun?"Dan asked.

"Who knows?"Drago replied.

Little kids and their crushes...what are you gonna do?

"I hope she makes it back okay."Runo said.

"After the action we saw today, I'm sure it will be no problem."Baron answered.

"What action?"Runo asked.

"Nothing, I was talking about the rollercoaster."Baron said quickly to cover up what we actually did."Yeah, that's it."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**After such an intense brawl, I'm all out of energy so I just wanna relax and kick back.**_

_**Who am I trying to kid, it's never gonna happen!**_

_**Especially since Marucho created virtual world for training sessions**_

_**Real or not, it looks promising.**_


	34. Moonlit Choices

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_I loved the ending of it, tell me what you think...it's rather obvious where I got that from.  
_**

**_Enjoy the story!_**

**_And review

* * *

_**

Chapter Thirty-Two:Reality Sucks!

"I'm beat."I sighed exhausted."That brawl wiped me out...maybe this is why I don't brawl often."

"Still because of you the ventus energy is safe."Zelda said.

"I doubt it, Shun can hold his own without me."I replied."I just happened to be there besides you guys do all of the work really."

"No, we bakugan are grateful to you humans for helping us."Phoenix said.

"Wow, I'm touched."I replied not wanting any credit."But I don't do this for the props of being called a hero, I just...I guess I owe a lot more to the bakugan then you lot owe to us."

"You okay?"Phoenix asked.

I screamed so loud in so much furstration that it felt like it would never stop.

"I'm yelling at the ceiling, that look normal to you?"I responded.

"We gave up normal a long time ago."Zelda said.

"I mean there's a recording contract which is the biggest offer I could get in my life."I started."And then there's here, I have friends and a whole life here not to forget Shun as well. Why do both choices have to be so wonderful!"

_"Just listen to your heart and it's always easier than you think."_

"Thought you said it was easy."I whispered referring to my mum.

After entering the main room, I was rather surprised to see Billy there and did the basic introductions before getting straight to the point.

"Suprised to see you here."I said.

"Yeah, how did you find us?"Shun asked.

"You know, I have my sources."Billy answered

"Why didn't you call ahead to let us know you were coming?"Julie asked.

"You know me, Julie. I always like making a big enterance."Billy answered.

"I hear you've been travelling the world. I bet you have some awesome stories to tell."Dan said.

"Yeah, maybe a few. But it would be nothing to what you've been doing in New Vestroia and Vestal. I would rather talk about that stuff."Billy replied.

"You know about that!"Dan said shocked.

"More sources?"I said.

"Actually, I ran into Klaus a while back and he gave me one of these."Billy answered bringing a gauntlet out of his bag.

"A gauntlet! Why would you bring that here?"Shun asked.

"Why not? You never know when a gauntlet might come in handy."Billy said.

"What's wrong, Shun?"I asked.

"Something feels wrong."Shun answered.

We saw a certain transmission from Kato on the monitor screen.

"Master Marucho, your chief techincian wanted to inform you that everything is ready."Kato explained.

"Fantastic, tell him we'll be right there."Marucho answered.

"What test is he talking about?"Dan asked.

After approaching a whole new room we could find our answer.

"Follow me."Marucho said.

"What is this place?"Dan asked.

"It's like we're in some kind of video game."Ace said.

"Actually, Ace. You aren't that far off."Marucho replied."This is the operation room for the online virtual system I built called Bakugan Interspace."

"What the heck is Bakugan Interspace?"Dan asked.

"You remember when we were introduced to our bakugan we thought they were just part of a game."Marucho said starting to explain.

"Yeah, I remember. Shun and I even made up some of the rules."Dan said.

"Is that true?"Mira asked.

"We bakugan were like helpless pawns."Drago commented.

"I'm really sorry, buddy. That was before we knew you were living beings just like us."Dan said.

"Well, I wanted to see if I could bring back the fun elements of the game but in an virtual form that way no bakugan can be harmed. So I secretly started this project and been working on it in my spare time."Marucho explained.

"Looks like Billy isn't the only one who likes surprises."Runo commented.

"I don't know what's so great about surprises. They're totally overrated."Ace responded.

"Unless you're talking about surprise birthday parties. Espesically when there's ice cream and cake."Baron said making a random point.

"Let me understand this. Kids from all over the world can battle in this virtual arena anytime they want just by logging on."Mira said to clarify.

"Yes, that's basically it."Marucho agreed.

"Big deal. It sounds more like a chatroom."Shun replied unimpressed.

"No this is way cooler."Marucho said.

"Will you quit stalling then?"Preyas said unimpatient."Tell us about it!"

"Yes, Marucho. Tell us, tell us!"Elfin said like a little kid excited.

"After months of research and loads of trial and error, my team of computer engineers and technicans have found a way to import people to data and import that data into the virtual world."Marucho explained.

Basically, we could enter that virtual world now.

"Well, that's the theory anyway."Marucho admitted.

"What do you mean theory?"Elfin asked not as excited now.

"So you mean that..."Runo started.

"We get to test it out?"Mira asked.

"I was going to do it myself but now since you're all here."Marucho said.

"I don't know, I don't think you should make yourself a test guinea pig."Preyas said worried.

"Don't worry, my staff have run every safety test."Marucho said."But if any of you are still unsure, I understand. Bakugan Interspace is a great way for us to practice our brawling while we hide out from the Vexos."

"I say I'm in."Dan said.

"Yeah, I'm with master Dan."Baron agreed.

Eventually most of them agreed to go apart from me and Shun. Shun didn't because he had something important to attend to and I was just too tired to go and well I have one annoying question to answer in my head but the others thought it was because we were together and everything so we wanted our "privacy."...seriously why would I want that now!

"One moment to myself."I sighed.

"You have a lot of time to think now."Zelda said.

"Yeah but I want to sleep."I replied."Who am I kidding? I'm not tired, I just wanted to be alone."

"Why?"Phoenix asked.

"Better way to listen to your heart."I answered.

I heard my phone ring and I saw a familiar number on there.

"Wow."I mouthed finding out my answer then I answered the phone.

Anyway after the phone call and I heard that the Vexos found out where we were so I decided to go out now with Shun as there was no danger anymore in leaving. I headed to the beach where the sunset made the sea sparkle.

"You sure about this?"Shun asked.

"Well, it's not any safer outside than inside."I answered.

"Not what I meant."Shun replied.

"I'm sure, I know what I want now."I said.

"Well if you want it."Shun replied."I promise you I'm always there."

"When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair."I quoted."I'll carry you when you need a friend."

_And helped me undestand what I was doing_

_You walked with me when I was all alone_

_With so much unknown along the way_

_Then I heard you say_

_"I promise you, I'm always there."_

_"When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair. I'll carry you when you need a friend."_

_

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

**_Touching, right well it comes from the heart  
_**

_**But we have a confrontation to make and no more hiding out**_

_**Time to face the Vexos and win!**_

_**Bakugan brawl!**_

_**See you there, brawlers  
**_


	35. Left Behind

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_This is short but honestly it was the best I could do! Next chapter is probably gonna be longer_**

**_Sorry it took over 2 months to write but had to write bonds of a brawler first.  
_**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Thirty-Three:Left Behind

"This is bad, the Vexos know exactly where we are now. They can attack at any second."Dan said.

"Take it easy, Dan."Drago said."We knew we couldn't hide from them forever."

"But we don't have a defense plan."Dan replied.

"Then maybe we should change tactics, go on the attack and storm the mother palace."Shun replied."When I saw the BT system in New Vestroia it seemed it was being operated by remote control. It would make sense that Zenoheld was doing this from the mother palace."

"So instead of protecting the attribute energies we switch our focus to destroying the machine. I love it, let's go and pound that BT system into a piece of rubble."Dan replied.

"Yeah, that way we can keep the bakugan in New Vestroia free."Baron said.

"Just don't leave us behind this time."Runo replied.

"Yeah, we want in."Julie agreed.

"I wanna help too, you can count on me."Billy said.

"Okay, we can all go."Dan said.

"Yay!"Runo and Julie responded.

"And how are we gonna get there?"I asked.

"Xenia's right. Since it was destroyed, we haven't been able to repair 's dimension transporter system."Marucho replied.

"And even if it was working, we have no idea where the mother palace is. How are we gonna get there if we don't know it's exact location?"Mira responded.

"Then we find someone who does know where it is."Dan said.

"Only the Vexos know the location of the palace and I don't think they're gonna tell us."Runo said.

"There has to be a way."Dan replied then got an idea."There is someone who knows and he hates the Vexos as much as we do."

"You're not suggesting-."Drago realised.

"The ex-leader of the Vexos, Spectra!"Dan told us.

"You're joking, a little humour to lighten the mood."Marucho responded nervously.

"You can't be serious."I said.

"And I thought Baron had rocks for brains, have you lost your mind?"Ace replied.

"Hold on a sec, the Vexos are our greatest threat now so asking Spectra is our best choice."Dan said.

"Sounds like our worst choice if you ask me."I responded.

"Sounds like we have no choice at all."Baron said.

"Like the Vexos, Spectra's in hiding. How we would contact him?"Shun replied.

"I don't know, it's not like anyone has any better ideas."Dan responded snappy.

"Because there's no point, he wouldn't trust any of us. Even though he's my brother or at least used to be."Mira said sadly.

Anyway while we were considering the idea but also thinking of alternatives which I have to admit there are none! But while we were we saw the Vestal Destroyer come over us.

"Hey, guys! Dan's disappeared!"Runo runned in paniked.

"We saw it on the monitor."Mira said calmly.

"Is that-?"Runo gasped.

We headed up to the roof full well knowing our friend was in that spaceship.

"Dan's in that spaceship up there? Really?"Julie said.

"Yeah."I answered.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing while he's in there."Baron replied.

"Dan."Runo said worried.

"Dan might need our help."Ace replied.

"I'm with ya!"Billy agreed.

"There what are we waiting for? Let's go!"Marucho said.

"Guys, wait."I sighed."Are we the only ones who have common sense?"

Marucho tripped on his face.

"Like I said."I continued.

"That really hurt."Marucho said.

One by one most of us got transported or just the ones who got an attribute energy which makes me wonder why I was left behind...probably because no-one knows that Haos energy belonged to me first.

"Why weren't we transported?"Julie wondered.

"Why? Because they left us behind."Runo snapped.

"They'll be fine."I said.

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_Okay, I might have been left out of destroying the BT system but that won't happen again_**

**_Anyway even after that when we could finally return to our homes_**

**_There is never a dull moment_**

**_Espesically when BI gets some phantom data containing four mysterious bakugan!_**


	36. Fire in the Penthouse!

_**I changed this chapter after getting a great idea**_

_**Sorry for the long wait but long waits are gonna happen a lot as I have my GCSEs coming up and I have to prepare for them for the rest of this year and the next 6 months of next year. Try my best to update though as soon as heavenly possible!  
**_

_**So the preview in the last chapter is wrong**_

_**This chapter contains very mild swearing so this chapter is T rated in my opinion  
**_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Fire in the Penthouse!

"Hi, Nadia."I said.

"Where have you been the last few days?"Nadia asked.

"I don't know, saving the world."I sighed.

"Our cousin, Leonie arrived to stay for the week. She's sleeping tired from travelling."

"I save the world on a daily basis and she's tired?"

"I'm heading out be back in a few hours."Nadia said.

"Fine."I responded as she headed out.

I threw my jacket over the lamp. I felt really tired, I guess when the adrenline isn't pumping, I'm actually wiped out so I went to my room and laided down on my bed. I was struggling to keep my eyes open and soon enough I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, I smelt something strange and when I opened my eyes. I saw that below the doork, there's smoke.

"Shit!"I said in a harsh whisper.

When I opened the door, I started to cough a lot from the smoke.

"Leonie!"I shouted opening the door. "Leonie, wake up!"

"What's with all the smoke?"Leonie asked.

"Trust me, I wish I knew. Get out now!"I answered.

"What about you?"Leonie asked worried

"I'll be right there."I promised.

In one piece, not so sure about that part.

"What caused this fire anyway?"I mouthed.

The only exit out had already gone up in smoke when Leonie left and I don't think I can jump out of a 2-storey window. I don't which is worse dying in a fire or dying from being incredibly stupid.

"Crap."I said sliding down near the bed.

My coughing started to become worse and it wouldn't be long before I was out cold and soon I would be...

"How are we going to get out?"Phoenix asked.

"I don't think...we can."I said feeling weaker. "But...a small blaze won't kill you."

"Don't joke like that."Phoenix replied.

"Talk...about...going...out...with...a..."I said slowly and weakly.

"Xenia, don't close your eyes!"Zelda encouraged.

"Easier said...than done."I coughed.

I heard the door being busted open and I closed my eyes as the sound started to fade. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital room, my eyes stinging from looking directly at the light.

"What?"I moaned muffled.

"Rise and shine."Phoenix said.

I had one of those oxygen masks over my mouth.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake."The doctor said. "Do you remember anything?"

"Apart from a roaring fire. No."I responded.

"Nice for someone to have a sense of humour after these things. Makes the mental recovery easier."The doctor said

"It takes more than a fire to rattle me after all the stuff I've been through."I replied.

"Your family is outside and a few friends."The doctor told me.

"Oh, great."I sighed. "Send them in."

"Xen! Sis, are you okay?"Nadia said hugging me tightly.

"Choking, not breathing. Had enough choking to last me the year."I responded.

"Don't scare us like that again."Dad said.

"I hope that never happens again."I sighed. "So what happened to home then?"

"The fire wasn't able to destroy home completely but it will be a short while before we can go back there."Dad answered. "No singing for you!"

"What?"I wondered what he meant.

"You inhaled a lot of smoke so singing is off limits for a few days but nothing can stop you from talking."Nadia explained.

"Oh, right."I agreed. "So where are you gonna stay?"

"You're not coming?"Nadia questioned. "You going to stay at Shun's then?"

"Maybe."I smiled.

"Yes, she is."Nadia groaned.

"Don't try anything."Dad warned.

"Dad, have you met Shun's grandpa?"I snorted. "I can't make one move without setting off a trap, what makes you think I could try anything?"

"Alright."Dad agreed.

"Hallejulah."I said.

"See you tomorrow."Nadia replied.

"Bye."I said waving goodbye.

I would be free to leave tomorrow. They said something about keeping me in for overnight obversation to make sure nothing is wrong before I leave...can't think of anything that could go wrong. Oh, why did I say that? Whenever someone says that, something always goes wrong. After reading a magazine, I decided to fall asleep.

"Late night visitor."The nurse told me.

"Hi."Shun replied.

"Come on in."I said seductively.

The nurse closed the door leaving us to it.

"How are you?"Shun asked.

"After the whole nearly-dying-in-a-fire thing? King of the world or Queen of the world seeing as I'm a girl and one heck of a girl while I'm at it."

"You're fine then."

"Can I stay at your place at least for a few days?"

"That's fine."

"You know, I think it's funny because in that fire after all I've done and the adventures. It's weird how that fire scared me more than anything else in my life. I guess I have so much rushing adrenline brawling so I don't feel fear."

"It's natural to be frightened."

"Maybe but I think being in here is more annoying!"

"Are you ever serious?"

"With you? Someone needs to bring out that fun side in you...and failing badly may I add."

Nice to know I didn't get traumatized...did I? No, I didn't. Always the joker, me.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Alright after catching up with my friends after being hospitalized**_

_**I have nothing to do! It's not exactly interesting even with Spectra on side now...can't get used to Keith, just sounds too weird.**_

_**Although maybe something will happen after**_

_**Hint, hint.**_

_**See you there  
**_


	37. One Night

_**Been a while for various reasons. Blame me for having exams and coursework to do for the last few months and tragically that's above this but hopefully it won't again too soon but I can't promise anything.**_

_**Good thing is about long breaks is that my writing comes back stronger than ever.**_

_**Enjoy this long awaited chapter and review.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Five: One Night

Okay, I've been out of hospital for a while now but I have missed a bit, understatement but Spectra...Keith. That sounds too weird for me. I'll stick with Spectra until I really get used to it, probably never but worth a shot I guess. Anyway with the Alternative to worry about, we're storming the Palace first thing tomorrow which is something we all look to with anticipation. But focusing on the here and now, I have one more night before kicking starting the action button again. One more night with a person known as my boyfriend. As Shun's the biggest lone wolf known to man, he had his own room like me. I'm not really like a sharing room person unless the occasion calls for it and this is a call for it occasion.

I found him on the roof looking at Wardington. Wardington does look so amazing at night, the city lights going on one by one showing off the star-lit blue night sky while a gentle breeze flies around or none at all. I smiled at the scenery in front of me. Maybe if all these bad guys saw the Earth like this, they might treat it better. Nah, probably not but it's nice to hope I suppose.

"Beautiful, huh?" I said at last to break the silence.

"Yes. I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't, really. I'm too pumped for tomorrow but you'd think I would take it easy after being trapped in a fire but you know me, never stopping and never staying."

"I know."

I shivered a little, I guess I'm cold. But then again, I'm wearing a blue top and pink with a blue pattern pajama shorts; not exactly a wonder why I'm cold. I should have brought a jacket but then again I'm not much of a learner, more of a doing it once and never do it again depending on the situation obviously. Maybe that's why I'm always caught in these life and death situations for a living. Shun put his jacket around my arms and I held onto it tightly to keep warm.

"We should get inside." Shun said.

"Yeah, we should."

After reaching his room, I sat on the bed putting the jacket by the side before I headed back to my own room respectively. If I wanted to go back there anyway. I looked at the window still looking at the city in front of me.

"Still nice." I sighed. "So why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep that much either."

"Truth is, as hopelessly romantic as this sounds...I'd rather sleep with you...in the bed I mean."

"So do I."

Okay, can you spell awkward? But I put my lips against his feeling somewhat sentimental for some unknown reason but nevertheless it's still a great kiss. I could feel the gentle nature in that kiss almost flowing through me like blood.

The next morning after waking up, I could see Shun by the window not like he's just watching the view but more like thinking about something else. I wonder what it could be? Well, apart from the upcoming mission which is bound to end well in a parallel universe and not ours. Even if we win, something ends and it might not be just Zenoheld but a few others along the way. Since when do I foreshadow this morbid?

"You okay?" I asked getting out of the bed.

"I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?"

I put my head on his shoulder while he rested his head on top of mine. Seriously since this whole fire thing, we've been more couple-y than ever. I should be trapped in blazing strong fires more often if that's the case but maybe not for wanting to live life reasons but then again, I've always been a bit of drama queen according to a friend of mine but that's just me more than being a drama queen. I hate melodrama!

"Just about what's ahead, Xenia."

"Yeah, know the feeling. Hey, we'll be fine. We're always fine."

"Why is it that I'm always reassured by that? Thank you."

"One: Girlfriend. Two: I'm your girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes at that comment but he knows I mean well and just to make him take his mind off things that he really shouldn't worry too much about. The saying goes that you try not to get anyone killed, you end up getting everyone killed. Or maybe I just watch one too many Angel episodes but the show is still awesome considering that I have a thing about vampires as well.

Anyway after I went back to my own room quite sadly to get changed and headed back downstairs to realize that one member of our little group is missing and the only one I could automatically guess but might as well ask anyway.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Keith's missing." Mira answered.

"I'm only guessing but he jumped the Alternative ahead of us? Guess we're playing catch up then."

Marucho is going through his plasma screen computer to track down the Palace but without proper co-ordinates, we're just like rats in a very big maze but I guess we only have limited options in our hands but playing guessing games isn't helping us like Dan would say.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No, it's harder than I thought." Marucho sighed.

"After Keith took us there the last time, we should have copied down the co-ordinates." Mira said.

"How were we supposed to know? It's not like we thought we would ever have to go back there again. Wait a sec. Drago, could your evolved powers transport us?" Dan replied.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so."

"Even if he could, we'd need something in the right direction." I said.

"There must be something." Baron said.

"The dimension transporter gate." Shun responded. "Mylene and Shadow Prov used it to transport here from the Palace. Wouldn't it leave some kind of bread crumb trail?"

"Maybe...I think if I do it right. I might be able to track it down in the atmosphere."

"And there's our road map to the Palace." Ace said.

"I need to check my calculations with Dr Michael." Marucho replied.

"Then let's do it." Dan said.

We all gathered in the foyer and I stayed at the top of the staircase while the others tried to find the main point of entry but because this place is so huge, the entry could be absolutely anywhere.

"This isn't gonna work." I sighed.

"Finding their entry point is just hopeless." Ace said.

"We have to try." Dan responded.

"Well, there has to be a better way."

I didn't really feel like sticking around through this even though it's still fairly important but I guess I'm still thinking about that offer that I still have to admit to my family but because of everything else happening all at once, I haven't given much thought about it recently. The good thing is that I know Shun will support me no matter what decision I make but I just don't want anything to change for us. I mean, our relationship is going really great and we never have fall-outs but only the very occasional disagreement but we get over it quite quickly even though I'm more fire than ice. Then again Shun makes ice look like fire with his personality.

Family on the other hand would want me to make the decision which is right for me. Yeah, not so easy when the right decision isn't clear in the slightest way. It's not like I'm at a crossroads which offers the good no matter which way you go. One thing has to give this time even if I don't want it to. I need to seriously make my mind up, maybe before I'm twenty would be awesome.

I don't know anymore. I mean on one hand, there's the bakugan and Vestroia and it's exciting, fun and adventure all the way with great friends and an awesome boyfriend. On the other though, I have my own personal hobby like my singing which is something my mother would have loved me to do and my family would want me to do something a little more normal to be honest.

Seriously...why do both have to be so awesome! I may have made my mind up before but now I'm stuck again...this isn't going to go my way. It's one way or the other and it has to be worth it.

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_Right, easy decision for me!_**

**_Anyway, to put in simple terms._**

**_The next part is all fight more than talk._**

**_But maybe a little problem might slow me down._**

**_See you then...  
_**


	38. Make or Break?

_**Now I have a week long break from my studies, I can focus on this before I get caught up in my exams again.**_

_**Honestly, I can't wait to write the following sequel to this one. I mean, if you guys want it. Because I can easily say, it will be so epic and probably the best one so far.**_

_**It ends with one more chapter BTW. But like I said, there will be a follow-up if you want it so review or PM me with your thoughts.  
**_

_**Enjoy this long awaited chapter and review.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Six: Make or Break?

_"Bakugan Brawl! Here we go, Phoenix!"_

All our bakugan summoned at the decay formerly known as the Palace but we're all ready for a fight and ready to roll! Spectra may need a hand from the rest of us so we took up into the air.

"Ability activate, Galactic Dragon!"

A fireball came down saving Helios from another direct attack by those machines or droids...whatever they are. Still one down, a thousand more to go.

"Sorry we're late, traffic." I said.

"Better late than never." Spectra replied.

"Okay, guys. Let's smash this thing." Dan said.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Then again, if we have a common enemy." Gus responded.

_"Come on! Bakugan trap, Haos Senden."_

Phoenix put her legs onto Senden and we glided down to the Alternative and destroy a few guns along the way but the harder the attack we made, the faster the Alternative managed to recover and send more of those very,very and I mean very annoying machines to attack us. In other words, we're back to a very (very is about to lose all meaning the more I say it) painful square one.

"I can't believe it." Mira gasped.

"He's completely repaired himself." Marucho replied.

"Back to square one." I said.

"Zenoheld!" Spectra shouted.

"There's no way you can win." Zenoheld said with a arrogant laugh.

"He's right! That thing is indestructible!" Baron replied.

"Everything has a breaking point." Dan disagreed. "Ready, Drago?"

"More than ever."

"Brawlers, charge!"

I glided back down put this time to no effect as we had to avoid getting hit but Senden got attacked and struck down sending her back into my hand.

"Thanks, Senden. You were awesome." I said heading back up.

Laser after laser cam at us and I couldn't look on anymore but one hit my arm which caused it to bleed majorly where my arm almost became a waterfall of red liquid which shows they aren't messing around at all.

"Xenia, you okay?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll survive." I growled.

We managed to stop the attacks at us hiding nearby out of sight to give us all time to think and recover even if it was a little bit. But in my case, I'm one arm down which isn't good for any of us right now but I'll see if I can go on.

"Guys, we're getting our butts handed to us!" Ace said.

"Dude, we're trying." I said.

"This thing is just too powerful!" Baron said.

"Where did Keith and Mira go?" Dan asked.

"Last I saw, they were trying to poke holes in the hull. Maybe they found a way in." Nemus said.

"Right, so we should be able to make our own hole."

"If we get to the heart of it..."I realized.

"We can take it apart from the inside out." Dan agreed.

"Actually, we just need to find the power reactor to make it go boom." Shun responded.

"Let's do this, guys!" Dan said loading JetKor.

Drago blasted a hole into the Alternative and the next we're in this mechanic grey hallway with nothing stopping us.

"Somebody should guard the rear. So we don't get boxed in." Drago said.

"Yeah, me and Elfin can do that." Preyas agreed.

"Marucho, that cool?" Dan asked.

"Yep. The three of us make an awesome team."

"Can you go on?" Shun asked me.

"It hurts like mad but it will only slow me, not stop me." I reassured.

I feel like I'm lying to myself here because it doesn't just hurt, it feels like I might just die at any moment to put it lightly or morbidly in this case. But there's no time to feel sorry for myself, it's not like I'm disabled or anything. We moved on forward down the hallway at an attempt to find the power reactor so we wrap this up already, this thing has been going on for months now.

"Hey, Shun. You think you can find the power reactor?"

"Yeah, I used an old ninja mind trick to memorize the Alternative's blueprint."

We headed east into a new room and then the door closed behind us meaning this is a trap which means we're in more trouble than we bargained for.

"Dan, it's a trap!" I shouted.

"Oh, snap!"

The room became like something from BI and we had four strange bakugan with us. Again, with the unknown bakugan. This has to mean something by now but what could it be? If we haven't seen them before and neither have our bakugan companions then we're...

One bakugan charged towards Phoenix while I was in mid-thought so I had to act really fast and on the spot thinking isn't always my specialty like some others I know.

_"Ability activate, white shield!"_

Although I managed to protect Phoenix, I could feel pain coming from my arm and when I looked down; I could see blood dripping down rapidly again meaning that movement was a really bad idea for that injury.

"Lame!" I whispered harshly.

Because I couldn't afford to move my arm just in case I did any worse damage to it. I'm stuck as a very angry and annoyed reliability which doesn't help us in the slightest way. Still, I can get this stupid thing checked on later when this is over. Although the others managed to handle themselves without me anyway and we made our way down to the power reactor so we could destroy the thing.

_"...And one day perhaps reach perfection."_

"Dream on, pal. This thing is a thousand miles away from perfection." Dan responded.

"What's this? They managed to destroy the four unknown bakugan!" Professor Clay said.

"Love to stay and chat but we have to get on destroying that power reactor so we can get home in time for dinner."

"No, don't you dare. If you destroy the power reactor..."

"Dan, do it! Blow this evil thing to smithereens!" Mira said.

"Do it now, Dan." Spectra agreed.

"The fans have spoken. You ready, Drago?"

"Just say the word, Dan."

"Okay, time to go kaboom!"

_"Ability activate!" We all shouted._

_"Dragon Phalax!"_

_"Tri Gunner!"_

_"Wind power glimmering shadow slash!"_

_"Sparkly Arrow!"_

_"Transcendent Wings!"_

With the power reactor, we had to move before the thing exploded on us but I found it harder to keep my eyes open which means that the injury is getting worse and I'll be out of it pretty soon. So hopefully I can get out before that happens. Hopefully being the operative word.

We managed to get out in time but not all of us unfortunately but I guess sometimes people have to lose in order to win which isn't the most fulfilling life lesson I've learned over the years but I did feel for Mira as she did just lose her dad in there.

"Unfortunately, Hydron sealed his fate along with Zenoheld." Gus said.

"I'm okay. I'm alright, guys." Mira said bravely.

"With Hydron, Zenoheld and Father gone. We're all finally safe from harm's way and can move on." Spectra...Keith said.

"It's finally over." Dan acknowledged.

It's strange knowing that this whole thing is over and we can return back to normality again at least until the next adventure comes up which I hope won't be anytime too soon but then again I'm up for surprises.

"Yes. It's time we end our journey and return to Vestal. I admit that I wasn't a big fan of yours when we first met but now you're just like family to me." Mira said putting her hand out.

"Wow. Thank you, Mira. Take care of yourself." Dan responded putting his hand in hers.

After saying our respective farewells we headed back to the world known as home but I can't really wait to have a normal life again with my family, friends and boyfriend at least as normal as heavenly possible in my case. Although I hope we meet our Vestal friends again one day in any case.

But one thing at a time, I'm no longer at a crossroads at my decision. I know for sure what I want now with everything that happened so I guess I have something to finally finish along with this adventure. I know I'm doing the right thing even if it's not what others would want, it's my life and even if I mess it up, I'll live with it. I'm taking my own chances and finding my own answers.

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_Back to life, back to reality if I think about it.  
_**

**_And one more thing to do before this adventure is truly over_**

**_It's time for my final and true answer_**

**_See in the last chapter what it is after all the waiting  
_**


	39. Decision

_**Now I have a week long break from my studies, I can focus on this before I get caught up in my exams again.**_

_**Honestly, I can't wait to write the following sequel to this one. I mean, if you guys want it. Because I can easily say, it will be so epic and probably the best one so far. But like I said, there will be a follow-up if you want it so review or PM me with your thoughts.**_

_**The story ends here but a sequel is definitely in the works and I'll start it really soon like a short while from now.**_

_**This chapter is fairly long but only due to the songs really. Pay attention to those in this chapter as you'll see why when you read it.  
**_

_**Enjoy this long awaited ending and review.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Decision

My arm would survive but I did need stitches which may I say was extremely painful and because I really don't like things like surgery which is weird considering I can sit through the most gory film you can think of but the sight of surgery or anything involved stitches scares me to no end. The doctor said that I would be fine but there would be a scar left there on my arm from where I got cut but that's nothing too big considering it could have been much worse than that. But I think I'll keep that scar a secret from my dad for a while. He sees it, he already doesn't think much of Shun as is, if he finds out about that, he'll go insane and make me take that offer even if I have to be dragged to Europe which is why I've already beaten him to the punch on that subject.

I wanted to throw a small, private concert to celebrate the end of this long adventure and even though for obvious reasons; Mira, Keith, Baron and Ace can't be here, I still went through with it anyway. I thought I would start off with a small song in tribute of Mira and her father, also to my mother and I as well and to anyone who has either lost someone or doesn't have someone they love in their lives as much as they would like. So I decided on this one song and another for us before confirming my decision which everyone has been killing to know.

_**Sunrise and I lifted my head**_  
_**Then I smiled at you're picture**_  
_**Sitting next to my bed**_  
_**Sunset and your feeling OK**_  
_**Cuz your smile at the letter**_  
_**That I sent ya today**_  
_**And I cant wait till i see you again**_  
_**And we'll both say remember when**_  
_**The band played on the 4th of July**_  
_**And you held me on your shoulders**_  
_**Way up high**_

_**You're still there for me**_  
_**Where ever there might be**_  
_**And if an ocean lies between us**_  
_**I'll send message across the sea**_  
_**But you can't sleep tonight**_  
_**Knowing it's alright**_  
_**I believe that you will listen to my song**_  
_**You're with me**_  
_**You're been here all along (2x)**_

_**Back then you walk me to school**_  
_**Told me to be careful**_  
_**And to follow the rules**_  
_**Fast forward you taught me to drive**_  
_**You give me the keys and we went for a ride**_  
_**And I cant wait till i see you again**_  
_**And we both say remember when**_  
_**I'm holding on to moments like that**_  
_**And I know that they're coming back**_

_**You're still there for me**_  
_**Where ever there might be**_

_**And if an ocean lies between us**_  
_**I'll send message across the sea**_  
_**But you can't sleep tonight**_  
_**Knowing it's alright**_  
_**I believe that you will listen to my song**_  
_**You're with me**_  
_**You're been here all along**_

_**Along the way**_  
_**to hear you in my heart and in my breath**_  
_**you'll always be the one who cares the most**_  
_**counting all the days**_  
_**I see you running up**_  
_**To say I miss you**_

_**You're still there for me**_  
_**Where ever there might be**_  
_**And if an ocean lies between us**_  
_**I'll send message across the sea**_  
_**But you can't sleep tonight**_  
_**Knowing it's alright**_  
_**I believe that you will listen to my song**_

_**You're still there for me**_  
_**Where ever there might be**_  
_**And if an ocean lies between us**_  
_**I'll send message across the sea**_  
_**But you can't sleep tonight**_  
_**Knowing it's alright**_  
_**I believe that you will listen to my song**_  
_**You're with me**_  
_**Cuz You're with me!**_

_**You've been here all along(2x)**_

"For you, Mira." I mouthed.

I stopped thinking about that for a second so I could move onto the next song properly with the right emotion as it required quite low notes as it is a guy song and not a female one to say it clearly enough.

**_We've come so far and we've reached so high_**  
**_And we've looked each day and night in the eye_**  
**_And we're still so young and we hope for more_**

**_We've come a long way_**  
**_But we're not too sure where we've been_**  
**_We've had success, we've had good times_**  
**_But remember this_**

**_Been on this path of life for so long_**  
**_Feel I've walked a thousand miles_**  
**_Sometimes strolled hand in hand with love_**  
**_Everybody's been there_**

**_With danger on my mind I would stand on the line of hope_**  
**_And I knew I could make it_**  
**_Once I knew the boundaries I looked into the clouds and saw_**  
**_My face in the moonlight_**

**_Just then I realized what a fool I could be_**  
**_Just 'cause I look so high you don't have to see me_**  
**_Finding a paradise wasn't easy but still_**  
**_There's a road going down the other side of this hill_**

**_Never forget where you're coming from_**  
**_Never pretend that it's all real_**  
**_Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_**  
**_This will be someone else's dream_**

**_Safe from the arms of dissapoitment for so long_**  
**_Feel each day we've come too far_**  
**_Yet each day seems to make much more_**  
**_Sure is good to be here_**

**_I understand the meaning of 'I can't explain this feeling' now_**  
**_And it feels so unreal_**  
**_At night I see the hand that reminds me of the stand that I made_**  
**_The fact of reality_**

**_Never forget where you're coming from_**  
**_Never pretend that it's all real_**  
**_Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_**  
**_This will be someone else's dream_**

**_We've come so far and we've reached so high_**  
**_And we've looked each day and night in the eye_**  
**_And we're still so young and we hope for more_**  
**_But remember this_**

**_We're not invincible, we're not invicible, no_**  
**_We're only people, we're only people_**  
**_Hey we're not invincible, we're not invicible_**  
**_So again I tell you_**

**_Never forget where you're coming from_**  
**_Never pretend that it's all real_**  
**_Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_**  
**_This will be someone else's dream_**

**_Never, never forget where_**  
**_Never pretend that it's all real_**  
**_Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_**  
**_This will be someone else's dream_**

**_Never, everybody sing, oh baby_**  
**_Never, no never, never forget for love_**  
**_Someday, louder, louder, louder, louder loud_**

**_Never, everybody sing that song_**  
**_Never, yeah louder, louder, loud now_**  
**_Someday, come on, come on, everybody, everybody_**  
**_Everybody, everybody, everybody_**

**_Never forget where you're coming from_**  
**_Never pretend that it's all real_**  
**_Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream_**  
**_This will be someone else's dream_**

**_We've come so far and we've reached so high_**  
**_And we've looked each day and night in the eye_**  
**_And we're still so young and we hope for more_**

So the moment everyone has been waiting for: The infinite decision. I guess this song will really say it all but I guess I hope it's clear enough because this does literally spell it out for me and everyone else. I love this song as well although the notes are and I mean really hard to reach but what do you expect when you listen to this song? I suppose it's my favourite song right now at this concert anyway. God, if I keep droning on, I might just convince myself not to go through with it but no turning back especially not now at this time. Okay, stop thinking about it already.

"I guess I've had a major decision to make recently but now I know my answer. I just hope this song will explain it all for you guys." I said on the mic.

I could hear the beat behind me and I could actually count the seconds until I start which is something I never really do, I just like know when to sing and when not to from listening to it so often. Here we go...

_**And I am tellin' you I'm not goin'**_  
_**You're the best man I've ever known**_  
_**There's no way I can ever go**_  
_**No, no, there's no way**_  
_**No, no, no, no way**_  
_**I'm livin' without you**_

_**I'm not livin' without you**_  
_**I don't wanna be free**_  
_**I'm stayin', I'm stayin'**_  
_**And you, and you**_  
_**You're gonna love me**_  
_**You're gonna love me**_

_**And I am tellin' you, I'm not goin'**_  
_**Even though the rough times are showin'**_  
_**There's just no way**_  
_**There's no way**_

_**We're part of the same place**_  
_**We're part of the same time**_  
_**We both share the same blood**_  
_**We both have the same mind**_

_**And time and time**_  
_**We've have so much to share**_  
_**No, no, no, no, no, no way**_  
_**I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'**_  
_**And findin' that there's nobody there**_

_**Darlin' there's no way**_  
_**No, no, no, no way**_  
_**I'm livin' without you**_  
_**I'm not livin' without you**_  
_**You see there's just no way**_  
_**There's no way**_

_**Please don?t go away from me**_  
_**Stay with me, stay with me**_  
_**Stay, stay and hold me**_  
_**Stay, stay and hold me**_

_**Please stay and hold me**_  
_**Miss her bad, try and miss her, try and miss her**_  
_**I know, I know, I know you can**_

_**Tear down the mountains**_  
_**Yell, scream and shout**_  
_**You can say what you want**_  
_**I'm not walkin' out**_

_**Stop all the rivers**_  
_**Push, strike and kill**_  
_**I'm not gonna leave you**_  
_**There's no way I will**_

_**And I am tellin' you, I'm not goin'**_  
_**You're the best man I'll ever know**_  
_**There's no way I could ever, ever go**_  
_**No, no, there's no way**_  
_**No, no, no, no way**_  
_**I'm livin' without you**_

_**I'm not livin' without you**_  
_**Not livin' without you**_  
_**I don't wanna be free**_  
_**I'm stayin', I'm stayin'**_  
_**And you, and you, and you**_  
_**You're gonna love me**_  
_**You're gonna love me, yes you are**_  
_**Yes you are**_

_**Aah, love me**_  
_**Love me**_  
_**Love me**_  
_**Love, you're gonna love me**_

I hugged Shun after getting off the stage and kissed him so gently still holding onto him knowing I'm not letting go of him anytime soon at least metaphorically anyway. I guess some things are easier than they seem.

_We've come so far _

_And we've reached so high_

_And we've looked each day and night in the eye_

_And we're still so young and we hope for more_

_Never forget where you come from_

_Never pretend that's it all real_

_Someday soon this will all be somebody else's dream_

_This will all be somebody else's dream  
_


End file.
